


Então, Fique ao meu Lado

by Anita



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Springs & Onsen, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sailor Moon Classic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita/pseuds/Anita
Summary: UsaMamo. Usagi é forçada a passar um final de semana com sua família em um hotel no interior. Ela não sabe se o pior é descobrir um ataque de um possível youma ou que Mamoru Chiba está hospedado no mesmo local. Ele ainda acaba a acompanhando enquanto ela tenta investigar, só para deixar tudo mais complicado.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	1. Remédio para os Olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Como vocês já sabem, Sailor Moon não me pertence e eu só ganho dor de cabeça com isto.
> 
> Esta fic se passa na fase classic do primeiro anime de Sailor Moon, naquela parte antes do aparecimento do Cristal de Prata. Deve ser simples de acompanhar independentemente do Sailor Moon que você conheça, já que a intenção aqui é UsaMamo, como sempre.
> 
> Por fim, faz muito tempo que não lanço nada novo, então paciência com meus dedos enferrujados, por favor.
> 
> Agora à fic!

Não vou mentir que não era bem pra eu estar tão revoltada de estar viajando com meus pais para um hotel com onsen. Normalmente, eu até empurraria o carro de tão empolgada com passar meu final de semana direto nas águas quentes. Ainda era outono, mas não era o que a temperatura achava; até me pergunto se o inverno podia ser tão frio quanto na última semana. Ou seja, o tempo ideal para mergulhar num onsen.

Só que não era o momento certo. Eles não podiam ter adiado por mais um final de semana? Tudo ficaria perfeito se estivéssemos chegando a este hotel uns sete dias no futuro.

Eu não teria que fazer o treinamento intensivo que a Luna ditou que todas nós senshi teríamos que passar — é aí que eu compreendo por que ela tem uma princesa perdida, porque neste ritmo, ela vai ter também mais quatro senshi. E eu poderia ir ao show dos Edgers que está para começar em umas seis horas e quatorze minutos, mas quem está contando? Não eu que fiquei dias e semanas puxando saco da Rei-chan quando ela conseguiu ganhar na loteria a chance de comprar o ingresso deles. Sinceramente, com quem mais ela pretendia usar o ingresso? Naquela época, nós ainda nem conhecíamos a Mako-chan. Se não fosse para ir comigo, porque gastar uma grana preta pagando dois? Claro que ela queria ir comigo! Posso não suportar aquela menina mentida a besta, mas que ela me ama, isso tá mais que óbvio.

No fim das contas, a Mako-chan se deu bem e eu estou aqui num hotel numa cidade exclusiva para milhares de outros hotéis com onsen — todos aparentemente melhores. Minha bunda doía da viagem, minhas costas da mala e minha barriga da fome.

— Quando é o almoço, afinal? — perguntei depois de sacudir o ombro da minha mãe.

Meu pai, que ainda terminava de fazer o check-in de nós quatro, virou-se e respondeu:

— Já já vamos pro restaurante, Usagi.

— Tem certeza que vai sobrar dinheiro pra conta, pai? — Shingo mostrou a língua pra mim e saiu correndo pelo lobby. Mas não rápido o bastante, e eu o puxei pelo cachecol com toda a minha força. Ele exagerou um engasgo, tossindo. — Você quer me matar?

— Crianças — minha mãe brigou num tom de quem repetia isso pela enésima vez, o que devia ser a conta correta, considerando as três horas e meia de viagem até o maldito hotel.

— Ele que me chamou de gorda!

— Só disse que come demais, o resto foi a carapuça que serviu. — Shingo cruzou os braços na sua melhor pose de sabe tudo.

— Não seja tão sensível, Usagi-chan. Estamos aqui para relaxar e não brigar um com o outro.

— E aqui está a chave do nosso quarto! — Meu pai ignorou minha cara feia e balançou o pedaço feio de madeira que o hotel fazia de chaveiro. — Vamos levar nossas coisas logo.

— Mas e a comida? — reclamei, segurando minha barriga antes que o buraco sugasse todo o universo.

Só que minha própria família me ignorou completamente, mesmo depois de eu ter abandonado a chance de ver os Edgers ao vivo para desfrutar daquelas horas somente com ela no meio do nada. E sumiu da minha frente.

— Ué? — Olhei para todos os lados e não avistava viv’alma. — Mas pra onde é o quarto? — Ninguém me respondeu, claro.

Só agora notava o quanto estava distraída reclamando. Eu tinha visto claramente meu pai fazer o check-in, mas não fazia ideia de qual era o funcionário. E piorava, não tinha mais ninguém na recepção. Virei para trás e percebi que um casal com mais idade havia acabado de chegar e o hotel inteiro parecia haver se deslocado para dar as boas-vindas. Até as malas — duas bolsinhas menores que minha pasta do colégio — tinha gente carregado, cada uma com um funcionário diferente.

— Como assim? — exclamei revoltada, porque a minha mala que devia pesar dez vezes ainda estava no chão onde eu a deixara.

Olhei confusa para o meu arredor, tentando ver algum sinal de riqueza pra um lugar desses receber clientes VIP, mas nada. Continuava parecendo hotel que precisava de promoção para ter clientes na alta temporada — ou seja, o tipo de hotel que minha família conseguia pagar, logicamente. Tinha alguma coisa histórica ali que ninguém me contou? Ou a cidade toda lotou e aquela família rica não tinha onde ficar?

— Algum problema, senhorita? — uma voz masculina falou perto de mim e só percebi muito tempo depois que eu era a senhorita.

Só que aquele homem com certeza não era um funcionário pra estar sendo tão formal. Mais fácil ele ser um irmão gêmeo mais velho de um dos Edgers, na verdade. Cabelos sedosos e quase cintilantes, um aroma tão caro que eu só podia dizer que tinha cheiro de ouro, até o branco dos olhos dele parecia mais branco que o meu. Já disse como era bonito? Eu precisei piscar pra ter certeza que o brilho natural daquela pessoa não ia me deixar cega. Para ser sincera, uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizia que eu nem devia ter permissão de olhar diretamente para ele, mas eu também não conseguia me mexer o bastante para desviar meus olhos. Tão lindo!

— Com licença, acho que ela está se sentindo mal — ele disse para alguém atrás de mim.

— Devo trazer alguma água? — outro homem respondeu.

— Vou trazer uma cadeira para ela! — agora era uma mulher. De onde esse pessoal do hotel tava aparecendo que até havia pouco nem na recepção tinha gente?

— Sim, é melhor que se sente. — O homem bonitão me segurou pelos dois ombros e eu me senti uma donzela desses filmes antigos. Em seguida, ele me conduziu até onde a cadeira aparecera tão magicamente como aqueles funcionários.

— Espera! — eu disse ao voltar a mim. — Eu tô bem!

Ele me pareceu não acreditar.

— Tem mesmo certeza?

— Aqui está a água, senhor. — O homem de antes entregou um copo cristalino, mas não para mim.

Claro, eu continuava invisível como a cliente aleatória que era.

— Senhorita? — O membro perdido do Edgers seguia me olhando sem confiar muito que eu não precisava ser salva. Considerei naquela hora fingir um desmaio já que parecia que o deixaria feliz.

Espera... e se ele tiver se apaixonado loucamente pela plebeia aqui? Ou... e se ele tiver se apaixonado por mim achando que eu tenho a classe daquele casal que tinha acabado de chegar? Melhor eu ser mais realista, ele tava realmente apaixonado por mim. Só isso explicava tanta preocupação quando tudo o que eu tava fazendo era olhando o nada.

— Senhorita? — ele me chamou com o tom mais urgente que antes e notei que eu já havia sido sentada e dada o tal do copo com água. — O que a senhorita está sentindo? — Ele se virou para os funcionários do hotel e perguntou: — Tem algum médico por perto?

Médico? Não segurei uma risada de tão fofo.

— Senhorita? — Era a terceira vez que ele dizia isso, mas esta era a minha favorita, porque ele estava tão confuso com por que eu ria e mesmo assim não presumia que eu estivesse ficando maluca que nem certas pessoas que eu conhecia e que amavam aparecer na frente de moças incautas correndo desatentas pela rua só pra depois reclamar da batida.

Espera, por que tô pensando naquele sujeitinho? Vamos voltar pro Edger logo aqui na minha frente. Entortando a cabeça pra mim enquanto junta as sobrancelhas. Awnnn! Ele me ama!

— Eu estou bem, moço! — respondi, agora rindo mais abertamente. Ele ia acabar achando que eu tava tirando uma com a cara dele se não parasse, mas de repente o fim de semana prisão que meus pais me impuseram se tornara um meet cute dos mais épicos. Como eu me controlaria?

— Mesmo? — o funcionário de antes perguntou, com o celular na mão talvez buscando o contato do médico. Tudo bem este cara lindo estar tão louco por mim que não notou que eu só sou uma cabeça de venta; mas e esse outro que devia ser mais profissional? Seria que enfim tinha chegado a primavera de minha existência?

Eu acabei de me chamar sozinha de cabeça de vento, né? Ai, aquele sujeito ainda ia me pagar por essa!

— Eu tô bem! Só fiquei perdida — disse a meia mentira para o Edger, porque dizer que só fiquei perdida nos seus olhos ia parecer brega embora fosse a realidade. — Estava com a minha família e não vi o número do quarto em que estamos.

O Edger sorriu, não como se tivesse achado minha história engraçada. Era difícil explicar, era simplesmente um sorriso.

— Bem, isso fica ainda mais fácil resolvermos — ele falou, pondo a mão na minha cabeça por um momento e depois virando-se para o funcionário. — Por que não confere o registro de hóspedes e leva esta senhorita até o quarto?

— Claro, senhor!

O homem executou as ordens em segundos, até pegando minha mala pronto para me guiar pelo hotel.

— Creio que nos veremos por aí, senhorita. — O Edger mostrou de novo aquele sorriso indescritível. — Até mais.

— Até mais! — respondi empolgada e fiquei observando-o ir embora enquanto a baba quase escorria da minha boca.

O funcionário pigarreou.

— Vamos, moça?

E cá estava eu de volta pra realidade, com um cara nada feliz em ter que ser minha babá agora que não tinha mais o Edger para agradar.

O que me fez ficar na dúvida: quem diabos era ele que conseguia movimentar todo o hotel só porque achava que uma garota estava se sentindo mal? Digo, sua identidade humana, já que pra mim ele era com certeza meu príncipe encantado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

— Usagi-chan, não saia correndo na frente ou vai acabar se perdendo! — Minha mãe falava para as minhas costas enquanto eu marchava morro acima, pronta para virar a primeira esquina que encontrasse. E virei.

No final das contas, quando cheguei ao quarto mais cedo, ele estava vazio. Nem mesmo uma mensagem no meu celular para dizer aonde minha família teria ido e me abandonado.

E “família unida é o que importa!” não era justo o motivo de eu estar perdendo o show dos Edgers daqui a cinco horas e quarenta e nove minutos? Muito unida!

Minha barriga roncando, decidi andar sem rumo pela cidade. Se eu me perdesse e eles nunca mais me vissem, bem feito para todos! Exceto que os três estavam na fila do restaurante logo na frente do hotel e me avistaram imediatamente. Como minha barriga roncou ainda mais alto com o cheiro, decidi dar uma trégua e almoçar de uma vez.

Por isso que, agora mais que satisfeita, eu retomava meu plano de me perder. Até que despistar minha mãe virando em esquinas aleatórias funcionou perfeitamente, até porque eu tinha a sensação de que ela não se esforçara muito para me seguir, o problema era que eu dei de cara com o hotel de novo. Rodei tanto que acabei no ponto de partida.

— Aí está você, Usagi-chan! — meu pai me cumprimentou, sacudindo uma sacola de compras da loja do lado do restaurante em que havíamos almoçado. — Leva isto aqui pro quarto e se vir a sua mãe, diga que fui com o Shingo ao onsen de pés.

Sem esperarem minha resposta, os dois saltitaram por uma das ruazinhas e sumiram. Resisti à vontade de jogar a sacola longe e decidi voltar para o quarto, aproveitar os raros momentos a sós naquele final de semana.

— Usagi-chan!

Virei para todo lado desnorteada. Como que alguma voz familiar podia estar me chamando neste canto do mundo? Certo, esta era uma cidade específica para onsens e, por isso, não era de estranhar que atraísse bastantes turistas nesta época de frio. Só que tínhamos opções mais próximas de Tóquio e melhores — não era pra minha família ser a única doida de preferir vir aqui? Isso e o fato de meu pai haver conseguido algum cupom ou desconto com o trabalho dele ou coisa assim.

— Usagi-chan, aqui! — E de dentro do hotel onde eu estava hospedada me aparece Motoki-oniisan. — Aqui dentro! — ele disse embora já estivesse realmente fora.

— Oniisan? — Franzi a testa e me perguntei se tinha me esquecido do meu aniversário e tudo era um plano de festa surpresa. Mas eu sou de Câncer e estávamos em pleno outono.

— Que faz aqui tão longe? — ele me perguntou o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

— Minha família, digo, meu pai conseguiu um desconto... acho? Algo assim.

— Mas que legal! E você tava pra entrar aqui, né? — Ele apontou para o meu hotel e eu assenti. — Estamos hospedados no mesmo lugar! Não acredito que coincidências assim existam. Vamos, vamos entrar que tá frio. Só vim porque espiei duas marias-chiquinhas dançando pela rua, mas nossa que frio!

Eu o segui para onde o aquecedor fazia milagres.

— E você tá em que quarto, oniisan? — perguntei, cruzando os dedos para ser do lado do meu.

Motoki-oniisan apontou para cima e eu fiquei por um momento olhando para o teto, imaginando-o dormindo no telhado.

— No andar de cima — respondeu, e eu me senti boba, mas não era minha culpa se eu tinha uma imaginação hiperativa. — No 21.

— Ah. — E agora a frustração batia em mim. Nem no mesmo piso estávamos.

— Bem incrível, né? Na mesma cidade, no mesmo hotel. Impressionante!

Exceto que não era o mesmo piso, mas não importava tanto.

Fossem alguns meses atrás, ouvir tudo isso faria meu coração dançar apaixonado. Claro, eu ainda achava ele um dos garotos mais bonitos que eu conhecia pessoalmente. E era tão inteligente, esperto e sabido também. Tá, meu coração ainda dançava mesmo hoje, só que não era mais da mesma forma. Descobrir que ele tinha uma namorada, mesmo que agora ela estivesse lá pra África, havia cortado um pouco meu interesse.

E bem quando eu me lembrava do quanto a namorada dele era bonita que eu avistei outro ser maravilhoso descendo as escadas. Meu membro perdido do Edgers, meu Edger pessoal e príncipe encantado!

— Ah! — exclamei sem nem perceber e quase corri para falar com ele. Mas me contive a tempo quando ele me percebeu e acenou enfaticamente com um sorriso aberto, um bem mais fácil de dizer que era de alegria que o de mais cedo. Tão lindo! E então virou e sumiu hotel adentro. Uma parte de mim se sentiu frustrada que acabou ali nosso reencontro e outra queria segui-lo e descobrir seu quarto.

— Ué? Você o conhece, Usagi-chan? — oniisan perguntou para as minhas costas. Quando me voltei, descobri marcas de preocupação no seu rosto.

— Ele me ajudou mais cedo, quando me perdi dos meus pais e não sabia onde era nosso quarto.

— Ah, sim. — Só faltou ele suspirar de alívio. — Faz sentido.

Ainda bem que deixei de fora o medo exagerado do meu Edger que eu estivesse passando mal e não totalmente apaixonada à primeira vista. Às vezes, esquecia que oniisan podia agir como um irmão superprotetor.

— E aí? Planos pra esta tarde? — oniisan indagou com seu tom de sempre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não era só o oniisan e o Edger que o hotel tinha de bom. A parte de onsen também era maravilhosa. Certo, nosso quarto não era um dos luxuosos com a própria banheira, mas que graça tinha ter nossa própria banheira quando uma piscina inteira estava lá embaixo, à nossa disposição? Podia apostar que ninguém usava aquelas dos quartos, elas pareciam minúsculas, e paisagem que mostravam nos folhetos que vira na recepção me fazia ter mais medo de pervertidos que vontade de desfrutar.

E o jantar! O almoço não estava incluso, mas o jantar sim. Fomos os quatro até um salão com todos os hóspedes e quando a comida chegou eu mal pude acreditar que estava viva para aquilo Não importavam as fotos que Rei vinha me mandando de cinco em cinco minutos do caminho dela de casa até o show e até o lugar dela — quase de cara pro palco! Como? —, e eu nem estava mais ligando.

Peguei caranguejo e macarrão e pizza e uns tomates com queijo e gyoza e... o que mais mesmo? Só sei que meu único arrependimento foi ter dado de cara com o Motoki-oniisan quando eu tinha acabado de encher o prato.

— Usagi-chan! — ele me cumprimentou ainda apenas com os tomates com queijo em seu prato. — Vejo que também tá aproveitando.

Também? Sua janta por enquanto se resumia a duas rodelas de tomate! Mas assenti.

— Vivendo a vida!

— Você é o amigo que a nossa Usagi comentou, não é? — meu pai apareceu do nada atrás de mim. Ao menos eu tinha falado com a minha mãe sobre encontrar com o oniisan, então ele não confundiu aquilo com algum cara dando em cima de mim. Imagina a vergonha que ele me faria passar se fosse meu Edger?

— Olá, senhor Tsukino!

— E veio sozinho pra cá? — Meu pai não foi nada discreto procurando a sala. — Onde está sua namorada, rapaz? — Não, ele não sabia da Reika. Tinha certeza de que a real intenção do papa Kenji era saber se o oniisan era um perigo para sua preciosa filha. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu estava segura...

— Minha noiva está estudando fora agora — oniisan explicou com a expressão triste. — Na verdade, eu ia vir com um amigo, mas ele precisou ficar mais tempo em Tóquio. Aí aqui estou, _solamente_ só. — Oniisan deu de ombros com um sorriso.

— Mas que coisa, sozinho num hotel desses! Por que não se junta à gente? — Claramente, a menção de existir uma namorada mereceu o selo de aprovação ao oniisan e meu pai já o estava empurrando para a nossa mesa.

Oniisan pareceu grato, mas hesitou.

— É muito gentil, mas...

— Ah! — Meu pai apontou para o prato dele. — Claro! Termine de se servir antes, claro. E depois venha, tá? Não nos deixe sozinhos.

Ele assentiu por fim e foi bem nessa hora que vi meu membro perdido do Edgers entrar no salão junto ao casal idoso de mais cedo.

Inacreditavelmente, ele olhou bem na minha direção e acenou. Tantas horas depois e ele não só se lembrava de mim, mas eu podia jurar que ele estava me procurando. Tipo, entrou no salão já querendo me localizar. Só isso explicava a rapidez com que me avistara.

Eu devia estar com a cara mais boba do mundo quando oniisan me chamou de volta ao mundo:

— Usagi-chan? Não sei em que você tá pensando, mas é melhor parar. — Ele me olhava com cara de quem já sabia tudo, apesar do que tinha acabado de dizer. — Aliás, sem dúvidas que ele nem lembra quem você é. Tem certeza de que já se conhecem?

— Claro! Você não viu agora? Ele até me cumprimentou!

— Acho que não foi com você.

— Foi sim!

— Não foi, n—

— Por que você tá sendo tão difícil? — Sem dar tempo de resposta, saí pisando fundo para a mesa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu não devia ter deixando as palavras superprotetoras do oniisan me atingir; era _ele_ quem estava sendo irracional, no final das contas. Só que a semente da dúvida foi dando pé dentro da minha cabeça e a cada pedaço de comida que eu punha na boca, meus olhos caíam no membro perdido dos Edgers e eu me perguntava mais: ele ainda se lembrava de mim? O que nem fazia sentido, eu tinha certeza de que o vira entrar no salão daqui do hotel, virar a cabeça e me cumprimentar. Ele não cumprimentara mais ninguém, só virou a cabeça bem na minha direção e me cumprimentou.

Só que era realmente bom demais pra ser verdade. O homem era lindo, indescritivelmente maravilhoso. E muito provavelmente, tinha dinheiro. Ou os pais dele tinham, se aquele casal idoso sentado com ele eram seus pais. Deviam ser, eram cara de um e focinho de outro. Até o jeito do senhor mais velho pentear o cabelo parecia ter ido dentro dos genes do meu Edger. O jeito com que se tratavam também parecia íntimo demais para meros conhecidos. E não nos esqueçamos do tratamento especial que ele havia recebido quando achou que eu estava passando mal. Definitivamente, se não tinha dinheiro, tinha influência. Seria político? Não, era novo demais. Eu não daria mais que vinte e cinco e não duvidava que fosse ainda universitário ou pós-graduando. Mesmo tão bonito, eu saberia se fosse algum famoso. Só podia ser por causa daqueles pais dele. Meu Edger era algum herdeiro, então.

Eu já sabia tudo isso sobre ele sem a menor sombra de dúvida, mas não fazia ideia se ele ainda se lembrava de mim.

— Bem, só tem uma forma de saber — eu disse pro oniisan, levantando-me da mesa e caminhando para a parte do bufê com os doces.

— Quê? — Oniisan agiu como se não tivesse me entendido, mas ignorei a confusão dele e me foquei em minha missão.

O Edger também tinha se levantado para ir até o bufê, então era a minha chance de falar de novo com ele e a sós. Hora de pôr tudo a limpo.

— Oi — eu cumprimentei assim que o alcancei.

Ele se voltou para mim com aqueles olhos mágicos, segurando um prato vazio para se servir. Tinha me esquecido do quanto eram bonitos e precisei de um segundo para me recuperar. Ele podia não ser uma celebridade, mas estava acima do nível de super astro no quesito aparência. É, só podia ser rico mesmo se ninguém ainda o tinha encontrado na rua para fazê-lo famoso.

— Oi? — Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, parecendo me esperar dizer mais.

— Eu queria agradecer por hoje mais cedo, no saguão.

Ele ficou pensativo, mas logo sorriu daquele jeito de antes, que eu não conseguia explicar bem. Então, disse:

— Ah, claro. Espero que tenha encontrado seu quarto.

— Sim! E que boba eu, né? — Dei uns tapas de leve na minha cabeça. — Como que nesta idade fui me perder dos meus pais?

— Acontece. — Ele escolheu uma fatia de tiramissu e gesticulou se eu também iria querer.

Assenti com força e deixei que me servisse. Quando senti que ele estava para voltar à sua mesa, eu o impedi tocando na manga de sua camisa e comecei a dizer:

— Será que a gente poderia se—

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — oniisan conseguiu me interromper justo quando eu tomara coragem de chamar meu Edger para conversarmos a sós.

— Oniisan! — briguei quase como ato reflexo, quebrando toda a minha pose de puro charme e sorriso que havia mantido a muitas custas.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Claro que meu Edger nos olhava sem entender nada. A garota aqui completamente na dele e de repente aparece outro carinha causando cena de ciúmes?

Eu estaria enfurecida se fosse ele, mas meu Edger parecia ter uma criação excelente, grande herdeiro que era, e apenas franziu a testa. Certamente reparava em como oniisan havia, nada discretamente, puxado minha mão de volta do braço dele. Aliás, eu estava me contendo com tudo de mim para não enforcar o oniisan depois de me roubar aquele momento perfeito _e_ se intrometer.

— Usagi-chan é como uma irmãzinha pra mim.

— Mas nem sou. — Fechei os olhos com força para tentar me manter calma e decidi seguir a etiqueta. — Este é um amigo meu de Tóquio. Furuhata Motoki. Oniisan, eu só estava agradecendo ao membro— Parei antes de falar besteira. — Desculpa, acho que nunca ouvi seu nome...

Antes de me responder, ele olhou na direção da mesa do casal idoso, que nos observavam com a expressão curiosa.

— Takayuki. Mas preciso ir agora. Nós nos vemos outra hora. — Com um aceno de cabeça, lá se foi minha chance de pedir para falar mais com ele.

Minha última chance daquela noite foi na saída. Minha saída, na verdade, pois meus pais e meu irmão ficaram aproveitando mais o bufê enquanto eu comi correndo, de olho na hora em que meu Edger — que agora eu descobrira se chamar Takayuki — iria embora. Como eu previa, ele e os pais terminaram logo a sobremesa e se levantaram os três em direção à saída.

— Tô indo na frente! Boa noite, oniisan! — disse correndo, mas tentando não olhar para o Takayuki-san, no caso de o oniisan dar mais um ataque de superproteção.

— Mas você nem experimentou o fondue, Usagi — minha mãe disse, prestes a pôr na boca mais um pedaço de morango coberto de chocolate.

Parecia tão bom... A saliva ameaçou cair de meus lábios e precisei sacudir a cabeça algumas vezes para quebrar a corrente de pensamentos. Takayuki-san! Meu membro perdido dos Edgers já tinha passado pela porta de vidro do salão e eu logo iria ficar sem saber para onde ele ia.

— Até mais tarde! — disse para minha mãe e saí correndo. Com sorte, oniisan estava de costas para a saída e, mesmo que se virasse, não daria para avistar Takayuki-san dali.

Apertei o passo e alcancei os três quando já estavam no saguão.

— Espera! Takayuki-san! — chamei com um pouco mais de desespero do que pretendia. Graças a isso, a família inteira parou para me olhar. — Desculpa... eu só queria conversar um pouco... — Olhei para ele em súplica. — Por favor?

Takayuki-san, daquele jeito perfeito dele, fez um movimento com a cabeça para que os pais continuassem para onde fosse que iriam. Então, voltou a me olhar e disse:

— Só estamos com um pouco de pressa; meu irmão acabou de chegar aqui de Tóquio.

Oh céus, ele tinha um irmão! Tentei não pensar muito para não ficar sem ar. Até porque eu precisava manter minha lealdade àquele que me ajudara quando havia mais precisado e não ao atrasado.

Espera. E se esse irmão fosse literalmente um membro dos Edgers? O show deles devia estar terminando agora; com um jatinho, ele poderia chegar aqui em segundos! Aproximadamente.

— Takayuki-san nunca me disse o seu sobrenome... — falei alto o que estava pensando. Mas era estranho se apresentar só com o primeiro nome, né? A menos que o estivesse ocultando. Por ser o mesmo do irmão mais novo famoso, membro dos Edgers!

— A urgência toda era para perguntar o meu sobrenome? — ele indagou confuso, quase impaciente.

— Não! — apressei-me para corrigir. — Eu queria saber se não podíamos conversar mais. Sabe, nos conhecermos melhor.

Takayuki-san entortou a cabeça, mas logo pareceu chegar a uma conclusão, pois seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios.

— Eu sinto muito, mas não levo muito jeito pra brincar com crianças, Utako-chan.

Quê? Eu não consegui nem responder, só fiquei ali, com a boca entreaberta, meus lábios tremiam com a milhões de possibilidades de como eu poderia continuar o diálogo. Uma resposta superinteligente para me vingar de ser chamada de crianças? Uma correção que eu já tinha quinze anos e, portanto, não era mais uma criança e muito menos o estava chamando para brincar? Um pedido de reconsideração o mais maduro possível? Ou uma demanda para que ele me pedisse desculpas por me tratar assim? Ou cair no choro em alto e bom som enquanto ele vai embora me ignorando por completo?

Preciso mesmo dizer o que foi que acabei fazendo no final das contas? Caí de joelhos no chão e deixei minhas lágrimas correrem soltas.

— Usagi-chan! O que aconteceu? — ouvi oniisan me perguntar e só soube o quão perto ele estava quando sua mão começou a dar tapinhas nas minhas costas.

— Eu não sou uma criança! — reclamei tarde demais. — E meu nome não é Utako!

— Eu sei, eu sei... — oniisan repetia com a voz baixa.

— E você também não me trata que nem um bebê — briguei ao perceber que era justo o que ele estava fazendo.

— Usagi! — minha mãe também já tinha aparecido e seu tom era muito menos bonzinho. — Por que diabos tá ajoelhada no chão do hotel? Chorando desse jeito? Levante já daí!

— Não quero! Ele me chamou de Utako! Quem é Utako! — E meu choro acabou ficando mais forte, porque aquilo fez a resposta do Takayuki-san ecoar pela minha cabeça.

— Usagi-chan... — Oniisan voltou a dar tapinhas nas minhas costas, ignorando meu pedido para que deixasse de fazer aquilo. Afinal, eu estava mesmo agindo igual a um bebê, merecia ser tratada assim.

Enquanto isso, em um plano distante, minha cabeça registrava as pessoas que desviavam de mim fingindo que não tinha nada acontecendo. Ignorando meu coração estilhaçado ali naquele chão.

— Ele me chamou de Utako! — berrei.

— Está falando do Takayuki-san? — Oniisan perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

— Foi como você disse; ele nem devia se lembrar de que eu existia!

Oniisan passou a mão na minha cabeça, ainda tentando me tranquilizar.

— Tsukino Usagi, se você não se levantar imediatamente desse chão vai ficar de castigo sem sobremesa por um mês! — minha mãe deu o ultimato, ignorando os esforços do oniisan e toda a tragédia por que eu acabara de passar.

— M-mas... — tentei argumentar e o choro acabou voltando forte.

— Vou contar até três; se não se controlar, está de castigo. — Ela cruzou os braços e deu um passo à frente, fazendo um som agudo com o chinelo do hotel que até então parecia incapaz de qualquer ruído. — Um.

— Mas, mãe!

— Dois.

— Ele me chamou de Utako e—

— Três.

Ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe terminou sua contagem, ainda pegando um dos pratos vazios — e eu preciso frisar que foi isso o que me fez ficar muda e não o que aconteceu —, outra pessoa chegou à cena. Ela não vinha do salão, de onde continuavam a passar hóspedes como se minha vida não tivesse se acabado naquele lugar. Ela vinha do saguão do hotel e duvido que por ter ouvido meu escândalo. Na verdade, eu não devia estar fazendo barulho o bastante para meu choro chegar até lá, ou o próprio Takayuki-san também teria me ouvido, e isso seria o fim do mundo (de novo). Não, essa pessoa vinha atraída pelo cheiro do meu sofrimento, porque, com toda a certeza, essa era a sua comida _preferida_ de todas.

Como eu vinha dizendo, bem na hora em que minha mãe dizia “três”, eu ouvi aquela voz detestável do único sujeito que eu odiava mais do que o Takayuki-san naquele momento.

— Que erro mais grosseiro – Ele pausou para estalar a língua. - Todo mundo sabe que seu nome é Cabecinha de Vento.

Mas repito: meu silêncio total e lágrimas secas instantaneamente não foi porque eu estava vendo Chiba Mamoru surgir das profundezas do inferno que ele habitava. Foi só porque minha mãe tinha mandado e ameaçado cortar a minha sobremesa.

Independentemente disso, levantei-me do chão, mantive a cabeça erguida, caminhei até ele e dei-lhe um chute bem no meio da canela.

— O meu nome é Tsukino Usagi!

Como se não sentisse dor — afinal não devia sentir mesmo já que demônios não são humanos —, Mamoru sorriu tão convencido como sempre e deu uma piscada.

— Que bom ver que minha presença tem efeitos milagrosos sobre sua tristeza, Cabecinha de Vento.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não vou mentir que andei desanimada de postar fic, mas também de escrever fics. Só que eu não queria parar, não queria perder este momento meio mágico que é entrar numa história. Daí veio a vontade de simplesmente escrever, deixar a vida me levar e ver se dava em alguma coisa. Felizmente, deu, como vocês já puderam ver! Fazia tempos que eu não escrevia e vocês devem notar como a coisa ficou toda enferrujada. Ao mesmo tempo, foi divertido pra caramba voltar a viver na cabeça da Usagi.
> 
> O título foi inspirado em uma música chamada KOKORO & KARADA, do Morning Musume’20.
> 
> O local da fic é fictício, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar num mix lá dos “alpes” em Nagano com a cidade de onsen lá em Hyogo. Não que isso seja importante pra história, na verdade, rs. Fiquem à vontade pra imaginar Campos do Jordão, Joinville...
> 
> Os Edgers são um grupo fictício também. A bem da verdade, sempre que os imaginava eu via um desses grupos de anime de música, sabem? Mas não pensei em nada específico para me inspirar neles. Novamente, também não importa pra história.
> 
> O que importa é shippar Usagi e Mamoru e partir pro próximo capítulo!
> 
> Antes disso, muito agradecida se vocês deixarem um comentariozinho que seja. Por favor? Vai, só unzinho?
> 
> Até a próxima!


	2. Encontros

— Eu estou sinceramente decepcionada com você, Usagi — minha mãe continuava com a bronca, mesmo já tendo passado duas horas desde que tivéramos o desprazer de encontrar aquele sujeitinho impossivelmente irritante do Chiba Mamoru.

Virei para o outro lado do futon e cobri todo meu corpo, mas minha mãe tirou a coberta na mesma hora.

— Está me ouvindo? Não vou tolerar um comportamento desses de novo. Sorte sua que seu pai não viu nada.

E eis a razão da bronca atrasada. Minha mãe havia decidido encerrar mais cedo o jantar, pois queria me chamar para passarmos um tempo no onsen. Enquanto isso, meu pai e meu irmão fizeram a opção mais óbvia: aproveitar para encher a barriga até acima do limite. Não sei bem se a coisa teria ficado pior com meu pai ali, creio que não, mas ainda era um alívio não ter que enfrentar deboche duplo do meu irmão CDF e do intragável. Achava eu que também havia me salvado da bronca quando, logo depois de Mamoru ser apresentado à minha mãe, os dois apareceram com as expressões satisfeitas e cortaram toda a conversa. Mas não, minha mãe não esquecia nada e pelo jeito havia esperado meu pai e meu irmão aproveitarem o final da noite no onsen para me encher o saco.

— Me deixa, mãe. Acabei de ter meu coração partido e minha vida arruinada!

— Que menina mais boba! Não é sempre que podemos nos hospedar num hotel destes.

— Mentira, já fomos em outros bem melhores. — Certo, pela qualidade e pela variedade de comida, isso era mentira. Eu nunca mais iria a um hotel destes agora que meu membro perdido dos Edgers se tornara o gêmeo mais velho malvado. Mas o importante era não dar o braço a torcer. — Quero ir pra casa — disse, e não era nenhuma mentira.

Só de fechar os olhos não era o Takayuki-san e sua aura de príncipe encantado que eu lembrava. Estranhamente, a humilhação ficara em segundo plano quando descobri que de tantos lugares no mundo e no inferno que Chiba Mamoru poderia ter escolhido, era justo aqui que ele viera parar. Por quê? Por que eu?

— Garota boba e dramática, só pela cara já sei que está dramatizando tudo. — Minha mãe estalou a língua e enfim entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Eu estava livre!

Escondi a cara de novo na coberta e fechei o olho, tentando sonhar com o que poderia ter sido meu fim de semana não fosse uma Utako na minha vida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não tinha sido minha intenção dormir por tanto tempo, mas só de abrir os olhos e ouvir os roncos do meu pai, eu sabia que havia exagerado. Chorar sempre me dava sono mesmo...

Ainda assim, já passavam da meia-noite de acordo com o meu celular, novamente lotado com mensagens e fotos que a Rei-chan fora tão gentil em me mandar do show a que eu não pudera ir. Ah os Edgers... esse drama agora parecia coisa de outra vida. E eu comparara tanto o Takayuki-san com eles que minha mente começava a acreditar que seu irmão era mesmo um dos membros. O que não podia ser verdade, pois uma hora e algo depois do show, quando tudo aqui já havia se passado, Rei-chan mandou fotos de cada um deles saindo do hall e acenando para as fãs do lado de fora. Tudo tão de perto!

— Eu preciso de um banho... — disse já esquecida de que minha família toda estava dormindo no quarto. Larguei o celular, ignorando a Rei-chan solenemente, e decidi sair. Mais de meia noite soava como uma boa hora para visitar mais um pouco o onsen. Eu tinha certeza de que algum lugar do panfleto dizia que ele ficava aberto depois da meia-noite ou coisa assim.

Segui até o outro canto do hotel, onde ficava o onsen, um lado o das mulheres e o outro o dos homens e tinha mesmo uma placa falando alguma coisa de meia-noite, as duas portas bem abertas.

— Ao menos algo de bom neste dia! — disse dando pulinhos, havia algo de mágico de poder entrar numa água quentinha sob o luar do outono. Havia também uma parte coberta, mas todo o ambiente do lado de fora que realmente fazia a diferença. Especialmente àquela hora quando não devia ter uma vivalma ali. Ou seja, o onsen todo só pra mim. Ou metade dele, já que havia uma parede imensa separando mulheres e homens, mas a piscina era uma só.

Guardei meu yukata no armário e saí cantarolando para me lavar antes de entrar na água quentinha. Só o vapor já parecia apagar todas as más lembranças. Afinal, quem se importava se o Takayuki-san me achava uma criança se eu nunca mais o veria? E daí se Chiba Mamoru ouvira tudo? Ele sempre encontrava tanta razão pra implicar comigo que mais uma ou menos uma diferença não faria na vida. O que importava era aproveitar o final de semana ainda mais do que eu aproveitaria o show dos Edgers! E se possível ignorar a existência daquele sujeitinho. Uma pena que era exatamente por causa dele que o oniisan estava no hotel, isso significaria também ter que o ignorar. Mas sacrifícios são necessários pela minha sanidade mental e, para mantê-la eu precisava nunca mais saber do Takayuki-san e fugir de Chiba Mamoru.

Preciso dizer o que aconteceu no momento em que me deixei flutuar até o lado de fora da piscina natural? Depois de todos esses acontecimentos, era para até eu conseguir prever, mas ainda levei o susto da minha vida quando abri os olhos e em vez de encontrar a lua, encarei o peito nu de... um dos Edgers!

Ha! Bem que eu queria. Mas claro que nesta história eram os meus pesadelos que se tornavam realidade. Bem ali, relaxando na borda de peito aberto e cabeça inclinada para trás, estava Chiba Mamoru.

— Uh oh — o som escapuliu dos lábios. Minha ideia de sair de fininho antes que ele me visse também de peito de fora viera tarde demais e eu já havia chamado sua atenção de onde fosse que estivessem seus pensamentos.

Mamoru endireitou a cabeça e voltou-se para onde eu estava me encolhendo dentro da água, torcendo para o escuro da noite me tapar o suficiente. Já era constrangedor o bastante estarmos os dois nus dentro da mesma água, imagine se ainda por cima ele me visse como vim ao mundo?

E de novo minha cabeça fora lenta demais em notar que Mamoru devia estar tão desligado que ainda haveria tempo de eu fugir antes de ser identificada. Mas não, eu só fiquei ali com água quente batendo no meu queixo até que seus olhos azuis focaram em mim e me reconheceram dois segundos mais tarde. Minhas pernas também não queriam me obedecer, meu coração batia forte e o vapor já estava deixando minha cabeça um pouco embaçada.

— Usagi? — ele perguntou hesitante. Ele com certeza estava demorando mais que eu para entender tudo.

— Hã... olá? — Sorri sem graça, abraçando meus peitos, embora o movimento devia estar deixando minha nudez mais evidente do que se eu não o tivesse feito. — Parece que errei o lado da entrada. — Forcei uma gargalhada. — Então, se você fechar os olhos, eu vou sumir daqui e ir lá pro outro lado, okay? — Apontei para o muro de separação. Exceto que não tinha nenhum como o que eu havia visto mais cedo com a minha mãe. Virei para todos os lados e nada. — Ué?

Mamoru estalou a língua enquanto balançava a cabeça. Eu já me sentia uma idiota por puro condicionamento, mas a verdade era que eu não fazia ideia de como eu podia ter errado o caminho e muito menos como que não havia muro nenhum.

— Que foi? — perguntei ríspida.

— Você não leu nada do hotel? — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e eu não sabia se era por curiosidade ou desafio.

— Claro que li! — Levantei as sobrancelhas de volta, por via das dúvidas. — Tanto que eu sabia que aqui tinha onsen também depois da meia-noite!

— Mas não que o onsen passa a ser misto entre meia-noite e seis da manhã.

— Quê? — Droga, nesta ele me pegou. Mas pera... — Isso quer dizer que eu não errei o caminho! — Apontei na direção dele. — Ra!

Balançando de novo a cabeça e sem perder aquela pose metida, ele respondeu:

— E que não adianta você sair e entrar pela outra porta, porque vai acabar aqui de novo. — Mamoru apontou para o canto oposto a onde estávamos. — Creio que vai encontrar o seu muro recolhido ali.

Nisso ele tinha razão, havia mesmo um resquício da divisória, cuja espessura parecia umas dez vezes menor do que imaginara.

— Pera, se você leu o aviso, por que tá surpreso comigo aqui?

— Porque outra parte do aviso era de que menores de idade só poderiam ficar neste período acompanhados de responsáveis.

Dei de ombros.

— Pode me prender, então — disse em desafio. — É pra você que vai pegar mal, né? — E ri malvada.

Quase como se eu tivesse conjurado, ouvimos o barulho de gente se aproximando pela entrada dos homens, apesar de que se o que Mamoru dizia era verdade, então isso não significava nada. Só o detalhe que mais gente ia entrar e me encontrar ali pelada. Eu me encolhi mais ainda na água.

Na mesma hora, Mamoru me puxou para o outro canto da piscina, perto de onde a divisória estava guardada. Mas claro! Por que eu não havia pensado em me esconder ali? Se a pessoa ficasse quieta onde entrou, não me descobriria.

Mas pensando bem, era um péssimo plano relaxar num onsen escondida daquela forma. Sem contar com o detalhe de que nossa mudança para aquele canto acabara me deixando perto demais do peito nu do Mamoru. Embora aquela parte fosse mais funda que onde havíamos estado, não era o bastante para eu esquecer que em centímetros tinha um homem despido.

— Ei! — uma mulher reclamou com a voz bem jovem. Notei que deviam ser duas pessoas, porque eu tinha certeza de que antes ouvira uma voz masculina. — Pode ter alguém logo ali do outro lado — ela disse achando que estava sussurrando, mas a voz chegava claramente à metade da piscina.

— E que estamos fazendo de errado? — o homem respondeu, e minha comemoração de ter adivinhado que tinha mesmo um homem morreu com minha mão parada no meio do ar. Porque eu conhecia aquela voz.

— Sua boca diz uma coisa e seu corpo diz outra — a mulher soava saída de um desses filmes de agente secreto tentando seduzir o bandido a revelar um segredo. Era um grande clichê, mas isso não desanimou o Takayuki-san, que riu junto com ela.

— Então fale mais baixo pra não nos descobrirem — ele disse.

Bati na minha cara com as duas mãos.

— É ele mesmo! — exclamei, meus olhos encontrando Mamoru sem saber se eu tava ainda animada com o que testemunhava ou horrorizada com a situação.

Mamoru, todavia, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

— Não vai perguntar nem “ele quem”? — fiz minha melhor impressão do tom convencido que ele amava.

— O homem que te fez abrir o berreiro em frente ao restaurante do hotel — ele sussurrou de volta com a voz quase rouca.

— Como que você sabe!?

Mamoru levou um dedo à boca e eu concordei. Se nós podíamos ouvir os dois tão bem — se bem que agora sim eles tinham acertado o volume de um jeito que eu só ouvia um zunzunzum —, então para eles também seria fácil o inverso.

— Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu é não tenho nada a esconder! — Apontei na direção de Takayuki-san e tomei impulso de me levantar. Ao menos, lembrei-me da minha nudez a tempo de dar a Mamoru visão VIP do meu bumbum.

Encolhi na água e decidi andar agachada. Só que Mamoru segurou meu ombro, forçando que eu voltasse para perto demais dele. Meu rosto queimou, mas devia ser só por causa da agitação toda naquela água quente.

— Qual é? — briguei com ele.

— Ele é casado.

— Quê? — Minha cabeça deu branco por um segundo, mas me recuperei. — Não torna certo eles ficarem se agarrando num banho público.

— E não é com ela — ele continuou como se me ignorasse.

Desta vez, demorei mais que um segundo para me recuperar daquela informação. Então, não era só uma indecência que eu estava testemunhando, mas um adultério!

— Ah! Por isso que ele não quis. Bem que podia ter dito isso duma vez em vez de me chamar de Utako!

Mamoru virou os olhos para cima.

— O que eu estou dizendo — explicou ele —, é pra só irmos embora e não nos metermos.

— Nananinanão! — Balancei meu indicador o mais perto que eu podia do nariz dele sem tirar meus peitos da água. — Agora mesmo é que eu vou lá me vingar pela pobre da esposa.

Mamoru me segurou no braço, apertando-o até notar o que fazia e me soltar.

— Por favor, não vá. Não tem como ele não me ver quando você chamar a atenção pra cá. 

— Eu brigo enquanto você sai. Aí não vai ter problema, porque eles já vão saber que tem gente. E é exatamente isso que quero que eles saibam! — Parei quando vi que eu não o convencera. — A gente fica só olhando eles fazerem coisa nojenta na água, é isso que você quer?

— Eu não sei. — Ele passou a mão, bagunçando o cabelo. Nunca o vira fazer aquela expressão tão perdida. Parte de mim queria pensar logo numa solução só por causa disso. — Podemos só sair?

— Mas eles vão ouvir o barulho.

— Não vão nos procurar se só acharem que foi algum hóspede incomodado. — Ele me olhou com tanta intensidade que aquilo se misturou ao vapor do banho e embaçou ainda mais minha cabeça.

Não fazia sentido algum nós dois termos que sair, mas acabei assentindo.

— Eu vou na frente — frisei, já me virando para andar lentamente até a borda do lado feminino. Tentei afastar o pensamento de que ele poderia muito bem ver minha bunda se ficávamos muito distantes e me impulsionei para frente.

Logo atrás, senti o movimento de Mamoru.

— Ouviu alguma coisa? — Takayuki-san perguntou à... amiga?

— Não.

Mas eu sim ouvi Mamoru suspirar aliviado atrás de mim e precisei segurar o riso. Agora estávamos lado a lado na borda e me deparei com um dilema: se eu fosse na frente, ele iria me ver. Se fôssemos ao mesmo tempo, o barulho ia ser ainda maior. Mas se eu ficasse por último, o possível barulho do Mamoru podia chamar a atenção dos dois e eles iam ver quem subindo na hora que chegassem aqui? Euzinha.

— Eu fechei os olhos, vai — Mamoru sussurrou. — Conto até vinte enquanto você pega sua toalha e te sigo.

Assenti. Realmente, não tinha nada aqui que ele poderia se interessar por ver. Mesmo assim, esperei ele fechar os olhos antes de me levantar da piscina.

— Tenho certeza que ouvi água mexendo... — Takayuki-san insistiu e agora era eu que ouvia o barulho dele.

— Vai! — Mamoru sussurrou com urgência.

Saí correndo, esperando muito que ele só tinha adivinhado que eu estava lá parada e não, aberto os olhos e me visto.

Pouco depois, já enrolada na toalha, senti gente se aproximar. Confesso que vi um pouco demais antes de me lembrar de que eu também deveria ter fechado os olhos. Ao mesmo tempo, era até de menos de tanto susto de vê-lo chegar ali, uma parte de mim se arrependia de não aproveitar aquela chance.

Mas pra que o interesse?

— Pode abrir os olhos, já achei uma toalha.

Junto, acabei soltando a respiração.

— Ele não te viu?

— Imagino que esteja checando agora. — Mamoru apontou para a direção de onde viéramos e realmente o barulho dos dois parecia próximo. — Acho que tá tudo bem. Ele não tem por que ficar se perguntando quem era. É que se ele te visse, com certeza ia ficar curioso sobre quem estaria junto de uma menor de idade. Obrigado.

— Só não sei por que você se importa se... — Minha voz morreu quando eu me virei de novo para o Mamoru e vi de novo aquele peitoral e o abdômen e... Oh céus. 

— Prefiro não me intrometer nos negócios dele. — Mamoru caminhou até um dos bancos de onde nos enxaguamos e sentou parecendo esgotado depois de sair de uma maratona. — Meu yukata e a chave do meu quarto estão do outro lado, mas é melhor não arriscar e ir pro quarto, torcer pro Motoki acordar.

Observei-o se levantar e caminhar até a saída. Mas antes de ir embora, ele parou e se virou pra mim.

— De novo, obrigado por hoje.

Assenti, incapaz de qualquer outra palavra quando um sujeitinho tão convencido e irritante quanto ele agia assim tão... humano. Lembrar que ainda por cima ele tava só de toalha também não ajudava minha eloquência. Custei uns minutos até voltar a mim, já tremendo de frio depois de ficar parada, ainda encharcada da água da piscina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naquela noite, tive pesadelos com Mamoru andando só de toalha pelo hotel. Algumas vezes perdendo a mesma. Aparentemente, meu subconsciente havia visto muito mais que meu consciente quisera registrar e agora passava conta de todos os detalhes.

Não era para eu estar mais chocada com a traição do Takayuki-san? Ele parecia ser tão gentil! Ou talvez o problema fosse gentileza demais. E a verdade era que eu nem tinha essa desculpa pra ele depois de como me tratara na noite anterior.

Mas que noite! Nem parecia que tudo havia acontecido num período de seis horas. Era muito pouco tempo para tanta coisa junta. Nossa... Acabei acordando toda suada, apesar de estar fazendo um frio desgraçado.

— O que houve com o aquecedor? — perguntei, ainda escondida nas cobertas.

— Desligamos, você dormiu demais — meu irmão respondeu, e ele era a única pessoa no quarto.

Sentei-me no futon e olhei ao redor.

— Cadê todo mundo?

— Foram conhecer a cidade.

Olhei melhor pra ele. Shingo estava com roupas normais e lendo algum livro.

— E quem vem pra um lugar desses pra ler livro? — perguntei.

— Melhor que perder o café da manhã, que tava incluído.

Mostrei a língua, mas descobrir aquilo doeu. Eu tinha mesmo perdido? Por que eles não me acordaram? Pais desnaturados! Preferiam deixar a filha com fome e sem o show dos Edgers.

Evitando demonstrar fraqueza ao inimigo, coloquei uma roupa quentinha e decidi conferir com meus próprios olhos. Quem sabe ainda não tinha alguma coisa? Podiam já ser onze da manhã, mas não era como se os hóspedes tivessem devorado até o último grão de arroz, né?

Congelei no meio do saguão e não por causa do frio. Até que estava bem quentinho nas áreas comuns do hotel, ao contrário do meu quarto congelante, agradecimentos à peste do meu irmão mais novo. Com certeza, ele tinha religado assim que saí. Deixasse comigo, eu me vingaria. Assim que resolvesse problemas mais urgentes, como eu dar de cara com Takayuki-san. No canto da minha cabeça, uma voz lembrava que podia ser pior, podia ser Chiba Mamoru depois de sonhar com ele pelado por dez horas quase seguidas.

Olhei para os lados contemplando minhas opções de escapatória. Uma escada, um buraquinho com o elevador, o corredor atrás de mim que me levaria de volta ao quarto das neves e sem comida. Para sair e para o restaurante, eu precisaria passar quase em frente a ele.

Minha barriga mexeu, tentando me fazer seguir adiante. E mexeu de novo, quase conseguindo me empurrar.

Okay, eu enfrentaria. Aquela voz tinha lembrado bem: podia ser muito pior. Era só o adúltero desgraçado do Takayuki-san. Nada demais. E graças ao Mamoru, ele nem tinha sabido que era eu no banho ontem. Ficaria tudo bem.

Encolhi a barriga, estufei o peito e ergui a cabeça. Vamos direto para o restaurante e ignorar o sujeitinho todo entretido com o rapaz da recepção. O que eram aqueles papéis que eles tavam olhando? Não. Ignore-o. Finja que ele não é nada na sua vida! Era o que eu tinha que fazer. Dei mais três ou quatro passos quando alguém falou comigo.

E não era o Takayuki-san, para minha decepção.

— Senhorita, não estamos servindo o almoço ainda — disse o rapaz de trás do balcão. — O restaurante abrirá ao meio-dia.

Instintivamente, eu tinha me virado para onde os dois estavam e agora encarava diretamente o Takayuki-san. Fiz um cumprimento com a cabeça, o que ele retornou automaticamente e ia voltar à conversa como se nada houvesse acontecido entre nós no dia anterior não fosse outra interrupção.

— Noboru-san me pediu para te entregar isto. — Mamoru passou por mim e deixou mais papéis em cima do balcão. Ele falava diretamente com Takayuki-san com um semblante que eu talvez nunca tivesse visto naquela cara convencida. Tantas perguntas me passavam pela cabeça, mas meus olhos acabaram indo direto para suas costas, um pouco mais ao sul. Hoje ele não estava de toalha, mas com uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta de gola alta. Ainda assim, comecei a sentir a sala mais quente, porque tudo o que eu via não era nem a toalha.

— Usagi-chan! — Oniisan deu um tapa na parte de trás do meu ombro direito e conseguiu desprender meus olhos da bunda do Mamoru, o que parecia impossível para eu fazer sozinha.

— Oniisan! — exclamei de volta já estranhando o quanto de entusiasmo acabara indo na minha voz.

— Vejo que já tá recuperada de ontem, é isso aí. — Ele deu uma piscada, mostrando rapidamente o Takayuki-san com a cabeça.

Assenti sem jeito; ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu _não_ tinha me recuperado nadinha de ontem. Sem perceber minha tensão, Motoki-oniisan foi até onde Mamoru estava e pareceu dizer algo como: “pronto?” ou “vamos?”, mas como estava de costas para mim foi difícil ter certeza.

— Já estou indo — respondeu o outro, retornando aos papéis que entregara a Takayuki-san. Sem eu ter percebido antes, os dois estavam em alguma conversa séria e que com certeza não podia ser sobre mim, apesar de eu e aquele banho sermos as únicas coisas em comum que eles poderiam ter.

— Ah, por que não vem com a gente, Usagi-chan? — Motoki-oniisan se virou para mim e apontou para a saída. — Vamos conhecer um restaurante que parece ser fantástico, indicação do Takayuki-san. Então, já temos com quem reclamar se não for.

— Eu os levaria pessoalmente se já não tivesse planos.

Por mais que ele continuasse bonito demais para ser real, eu não estava sentindo nem um pouco aquela perda.

— Mas os pais dela não ficarão aborrecidos de ela sair com vocês? — Takayuki-san comentou. — Eram aquele casal no restaurante antes, certo?

Desafio aceito.

— Já passei da idade pros meus pais escolherem com quem eu vou comer, não acha? — respondi diretamente, embora o senhor adúltero me tivesse tratado como parte da decoração sem nenhum dizer.

— Não sei — ele continuava falando com o oniisan. — Creio que seria melhor deixarem para passear com ela quando puderem pedir autorização. É sempre melhor evitar problemas.

_Passear_? Ele acabou de dizer _passear_ como se eu fosse um cachorrinho de estimação? Meus punhos já estavam fechados enquanto eu marchava em direção a ele para trocarmos algumas ideias ainda melhores de como _evitar problemas_.

— Falando em problemas, é melhor irmos ou ficaremos na fila. — Mamoru havia realizado alguma mágica que se teletransportara para o meu lado. Segurando o meu pulso, passou a me puxar para a saída e para longe de Takayuki-san. — Não vamos querer esta Cabeça de Vento aqui faminta enquanto esperamos.

Minha barriga roncou na mesma hora. Alto o bastante para interromper o que Takayuki-san estava prestes a falar.

— Se você já terminou... — Oniisan olhou para os papéis ainda espalhados no balcão.

Em vez de responder, Mamoru só começou a andar, puxando meu braço com o movimento. Num instante, estávamos do lado de fora, alvo fácil de um vento gélido que soprava.

— Ei, calma aí! — Oniisan nos alcançou esbaforido. — Que tá pegando? O Takayuki-san ficou bem contrariado, e ele tem razão. Usagi-chan, mande uma mensagem aos seus pais antes de sairmos.

— Vamos andando. — Mamoru continuou a me carregar enquanto eu tentava abrir minha bolsa com a mão livre. Eu que não ia reclamar enquanto ele ainda estava do meu lado, mas bem que podíamos ir com mais calma.

Bem quando pensei assim, vi a porta do hotel abrir e a cabeça de Takayuki-san do lado de fora.

— Espera, Mamoru! — Oniisan também olhava para trás, percebendo o mesmo que eu. — Só me atualiza aqui do que aconteceu. Ei!

Quando viramos a primeira rua, oniisan pôs o corpo na nossa frente e paramos. Claro que eu, que tinha acabado de pescar o celular, deixei-o cair no asfalto com o susto.

Peguei o aparelho, notando que Mamoru tinha enfim libertado meu braço. Eu sentia um frio maior no local, era só porque ali estava mais quente que o restante. Pura Física. Até eu sabia disso. Não que pudesse explicar bem a coisa do frio maior ir pro menor. Ou era calor? Ou era a água? Ou isso era Biologia?

— Não entendi nada daquele lance, Mamoru. — Oniisan o encarava tão sério que eu me senti uma intrusa.

Mamoru desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu devia estar da mesma forma, apertando meu celular até ele de fato quebrar depois de sobreviver ao tombo. Não conseguia imaginar por onde começar a explicação de que estávamos nós dois, mais de meia-noite, em pleno onsen. Só rezava para ele nem tentar.

— Mamoru.

— Foi porque o Takayuki-san me tratou mal ontem! — expliquei.

— Quê? — Oniisan franziu a testa.

— E ele tava me tratando mal de novo, você não viu o que ele disse?

Oniisan entortava a cabeça mais a cada palavra.

— É isso mesmo, Mamoru? Porque pra mim ele só tava sendo o Takayuki-san de sempre. Não é você quem sempre diz que é o jeito dele? Que prefere não rebater?

— Eu não rebati — Mamoru interrompeu. — Apenas disse que se não formos logo, vamos enfrentar fila. E é verdade. Não tem muitos restaurantes aqui.

— Você não rebateu com _palavras_ , mas fez questão de trazer a Usagi-chan. — Oniisan apontou pra mim e sorriu, pois sabia que o tinha encurralado. Eu não acreditava em mim mesma, mas não era para o oniisan que eu estava torcendo. — Acho que seria muito mais você tentar argumentar que contrariar o Takayuki-san tão abertamente.

— Acho que eu tô meio tarde na coisa aqui — comecei a falar —, mas porque vocês tão falando do Takayuki-san como se não o tivessem conhecido ontem? — E minha pergunta não foi para mudar aquele assunto antes que Mamoru cedesse e revelasse o que houvera na noite anterior. Ou não foi inteiramente por isso. Eu realmente já devia ter me incomodado com a proximidade dos dois com o Takayuki-san, mas só agora estava me dando conta.

Até ontem também, durante o jantar, Motoki-oniisan estava falando com ele. Mamoru nem o tinha visto quando eu caíra no choro, mas já sabia quem era ele no onsen. Pior, eles não estavam falando de alguns papéis com o moço da recepção?

— Ué, você não sabia que eles são irmãos? — Motoki-niisan apontou para o Mamoru.

— Eles quem?

— Mamoru e Takayuki-san, eles são irmãos. Como mais eu conheceria aquela pessoa? — Oniisan caiu na gargalhada.

— Tá de piada comigo, né? Só se forem de pai e mãe diferentes!

Mas a forma como Mamoru foi se encolhendo entregava que aquela história era mesmo verdade. Eu havia passado o dia todo de ontem apaixonada pelo irmão do sujeito mais irritante do planeta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O almoço havia sido realmente maravilhoso, exceto pelo silêncio na maior parte dele e por eu ter tido que pagar minha comida no final. Talvez se eu insistisse eles teriam coberto minha parte, mas todo o silêncio me forçou a procurar os ienes na minha bolsa. A boa notícia era que eu estava explodindo e tinha sido muito barato.

— Sabe voltar daqui, Usagi-chan? — oniisan perguntou logo que passamos pela porta do lugar, a fila dando volta na esquina.

— Vocês não vão voltar pro hotel?

Mamoru olhou pro lado enquanto Motoki-oniisan balançou a cabeça com força. Sem alternativa, deixei os dois darem a volta sozinhos. Que me importava? Um era noivo, outro era um demônio; que fossem felizes para sempre.

Só que a situação ainda estava muito viva na minha cabeça e decidi me desviar do retorno ao hotel, caminhando em direção às placas para turistas. Alguma coisa de boa devia estar no final.

Takayuki-san era irmão mais velho do Mamoru. Chiba Takayuki, então? Por isso, ele não quisera dar um flagrante no traidor do irmão.

Em vez de aproveitar o cenário, minha cabeça continuava cheia da confusão que Takayuki-san vinha representando nos meus dias. Que tipo de pessoa seria ele? Ao menos, eu havia descoberto como que Mamoru se tornara uma pessoa tão intragável. Só que essa não era bem a verdade.

Parei de andar quando ia dar de cara com um monumento, ou o que aquilo fosse chamado. Era um monte de cano de metal descendo de uma parede. O sol batia neles e causava uns reflexos que já estavam me dando dor de cabeça, apesar de eu ter acabado de chegar ali. O que aquilo significava? Rodei procurando alguma placa com explicações, mas não tinha nem nome. Também não me lembrava de ter visto nada assim nos panfletos turísticos no saguão. Rodei tanto que cheguei ao outro lado, que era idêntico a não ser pelo sol, que passava pelas frestas entre os canos. Bem mais fácil observar assim, concluí ao mesmo tempo que bati com o braço em alguém.

— Desculpa! — exclamei, já curvando a cabeça quando identifiquei minha vítima. — Ah, é você.

— Virou caranguejo, Cabeça de Vento? Se já não consegue olhar por onde anda de frente, não invente de andar de lado. — Mamoru passava a mão no braço, como se um esbarrãozinho pudesse doer aquilo tudo.

— E o Motoki-oniisan?

— Voltou para o hotel, onde _você_ também deveria estar.

Dei de ombros e decidi retomar minha caminhada antes que ele lembrasse que nunca realmente avisei meus pais que tinha saído. Mas uma sensação me deteve, não tinha como explicar. Sabe quando alguém te segura pelo braço no meio do movimento e você meio que volta com o mesmo impulso que dava pra ir? Eu senti um puxão desses, mas lá dentro do peito. Quando olhei para trás, novamente sem saber explicar por que, Mamoru ainda estava ali de pé, só olhando aquele monte de cano esquisito.

No momento em que dei por mim, lá estava eu — bem do lado dele de novo, nossos braços se tocando. Mas ficava pior: minha mão havia segurado a dele, apertando-a com força. Estava tão gelada que parecia saída de uma geladeira.

— V-você está bem? — perguntei preocupada, antes mesmo de entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitos agradecimentos aos favoritos (na FFN) e especialmente aos comentários! Muito obrigada à Pandora Imperatrix, a James Birdsong e à Spooky!!!
> 
> Vocês ficaram um pouco encucadas com o Takayuki a ponto de eu ter me perguntado se eu já escondi personagem antes atrás de nomes aleatórios haha. Mas só esclarecendo: ele não é ninguém. Digo, pra história ele existe, mas é só um personagem original, nada mais. Não se preocupem com ele! Aliás, certa pessoa ficou um pouco desesperada que de repente eu estivesse montando um romance da Usagi com ele, mas faça-se um favor, né??? Moi, UsaMamo de carteirinha??? Só se fosse pra matar um deles, ho ho.
> 
> Por favor, continuem lendo e definitivamente continuem comentando! Senti muuuuita falta disto tudo!
> 
> E até o próximo capítulo!


	3. A Primeira

Talvez eu pudesse contar nos dedos as vezes em que havia segurado a mão de um homem na minha vida. Eu não ia prova isso agora, porque ou eu ia ficar deprimida de estar errada ou ia fica deprimida de estar certa. Melhor deixar na imaginação. Mas era ainda mais provável que aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu realmente pegava na minha a mão de um homem estranho. Alguém que não era meu pai, meu irmão, meu colega de escola. Simplesmente um homem.

Um homem que eu tinha visto pelado no dia anterior; muito obrigada, memória. Você funciona muito bem nas horas mais convenientes.

Meu rosto queimava com a enxurrada de pensamentos constrangedores me deixando surda a respeito de: por que diabos eu tinha pegado a mão do Mamoru?

Aparentando estar igualmente confuso, a mão dele tremeu. Talvez considerava retomá-la para si. Qual fosse o motivo, no final, acabou deixando-a ali na minha.

Num impulso tão inexplicável como o meu anterior, eu juntei minhas mãos, fazendo um sanduíche com a dele.

— Você tá tão gelado — comentei com a voz instável. Um comentário idiota já que estávamos em pleno outono, numa cidade nas montanhas, num frio desgraçado, no meio da rua e sem luvas. Perceber que ainda por cima eu o havia dirigido àquele homem não me fez me sentir menos louca.

— Eu devia ter trazido luvas — ele respondeu.

Sua mão tremeu de novo, mais um pouco e ele a tiraria dali. Por que avaliar isso me trazia aflição?

— Em pensar que ainda é uma hora da tarde... O inverno vai ser bem forte este ano — ele continuou a falar.

Eu só assenti; não conseguia tirar os olhos de onde minhas mãos seguravam a dele.

— Não vai me perguntar sobre o Takayuki-san?

— Por onde eu começaria?

Ele riu.

— Eu sou mesmo adotado — ele disse, então.

Agora sim ele tinha toda a minha atenção. Meus olhos saltaram pro rosto dele, para saber que piada estranha era aquela. Só que não era. Ou Mamoru era um ótimo ator.

— Adotado? — acabei repetindo suas palavras.

— "Só se forem de pai e mãe diferentes", não foi o que você disse? Por que está tão surpresa agora?

— Só quis dizer que vocês são muito diferentes. Só uma piada. Sabe, tipo quem diz que vocês se parecem no branco dos olhos?

— Sim, eu entendi. Mas foi a primeira vez que alguém reparou em como somos diferentes. Quem se esforça para ser sincero sempre fala de como temos _um ar parecido_.

Acabei rindo. Quando Mamoru me olhou sem entender, precisei explicar:

— É que isso parece muito com dizer que se parecem no branco dos olhos. Tipo o ar que vocês respiram é parecido.

— Não é bem nesse sentido... — Mamoru acabou puxando sua mão de volta nessa hora, para mexer com o cabelo e bagunçá-lo. Ele também fizera um gesto assim antes, não era? Ele continuou: — Nós só não somos de falar muito e sempre fomos estudiosos. — Pausou um pouco. — O que quero dizer é que comparam as nossas personalidades.

— Pois não achei vocês nem nisso parecidos — eu disse. Até que eu havia realmente feito uma comparação assim. Mas eu tinha sido propositalmente injusta, só porque os dois tinham me irritado. — Aquele homem tá mais pra um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

— Não é verdade; Takayuki-san realmente é tudo o que parece ser.

— Um adúltero pervertido.

Mamoru desviou o olhar, nitidamente incapaz de defender o irmão adotivo dessa.

— Não sei o que deu nele — ele falou enfim.

— E intrometido na minha vida — complementei.

— Ele não disse nada errado. Não sei o que deu em _mim_ pra te trazer com a gente.

— É o amor? — brinquei. — Sei bem como eu sou irresistível!

— Claro, Cabecinha de Vento.

— Ei! Você é incapaz de me chamar pelo meu nome ao menos uma vez? Achei que estávamos em uma conversa séria.

— Foi você que começou a piada. — Ele riu do seu jeito convencido.

Em parte, era reconfortante vê-lo menos sério. Mas dentro de mim, era como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa. E não conseguia dizer o quê. O que tava dando em mim desde a noite no onsen? Eu não tô mais fazendo sentido algum!

— Vamos? — Mamoru apontou para a rua à nossa direita.

— Pra onde? Comer? Porque eu acho que o dia hoje tá pedindo um bolo bem gostoso com um chocolate quente, não acha?

— Depois reclama que te chamo de Cabecinha de Vento. Não sabe nem mais pra que lado fica o hotel. — Ele pôs a mão nas minhas costas e me empurrou de leve mas com firmeza. — Vamos logo que se eu te deixar sozinha você acaba se perdendo e se metendo em confusão.

— Já tô indo... Mas nem um chocolate?

— Pague um quando chegarmos.

— Pão duro! Eu vi seus pais, tá? Eles super mandam em tudo naquele hotel. Aposto que têm grana.

— E têm mesmo; eles são os donos. Só que não são meus pais.

— _Os donos_! E você sendo miserável e me forçando a pagar um chocolate quente! Que absurdo... — Estalei a língua. — Não em venha com desculpa de filho adotivo, porque filho é filho. Vai me pedir um chocolate quente sim e ele vai direto pra conta do quarto dos seus pais, ouviu?

— Não fica parando a cada dois passos. — Ele empurrou de novo minhas costas e só aí notei que ainda estava com a mão lá.

Senti-me de novo sem graça, pois não importava quem nos visse, pareceríamos muito um casal. Mas ele nem devia achar isso, né?

E nem eu devia achar. O que estava dando em mim?

* * *

Alcançamos o hotel na mesma hora em que meus pais regressavam com meu irmão. Ainda tentei me esconder atrás de Mamoru, só que ele era um traíra, e eu já devia ter imaginado que teria mais chances correndo do que esperando alguma ajuda dele.

— Quem é você e o que está fazendo com a minha filha? — meu pai perguntou bravo logo que Mamoru me empurrou na direção deles.

— Ele é o amigo do Motoki-san, querido — minha mãe explicou com um sorriso que me causava arrepios. Por que ela estava piscando pra mim? — Vocês foram almoçar juntos?

— Já que os dois me abandonaram aqui sozinha no hotel — respondi no lugar de Mamoru e cruzei meus braços.

— Obrigada por fazer companhia pra nossa Usagi — minha mãe disse, alheia à minha tentativa de fazer eles se sentirem culpados. Ela continuava com aquele sorriso estranho. — E por trazê-la de volta também. Se a deixasse sozinha, era muito capaz de ter se perdido. — E riu com uns agudos que me faziam querer tapar os ouvidos.

— De fato, eu a trouxe exatamente porque estava indo para a direção contrária.

Minha mãe riu de novo.

— Precisava vê-la ontem tentando fugir da gente. Em vez de ir pra longe do hotel acabou—

Eu a interrompi, empurrando-a para longe.

— Por que vocês não vão pro onsen em vez de ficar fofocando no saguão do hotel, hein?

— Isso sim é uma ótima ideia — meu pai disse. — Está bem frio lá fora, nem parece que ainda é outono.

— Então vão! Anda! — Empurrei os dois, notando que Shingo já tinha sumido para o quarto em algum momento da conversa.

Suspirei quando eles sumiram corredor abaixo.

— Até parece que queria ficar sozinha comigo, Cabecinha de Vento.

Olhei para trás assustada. Na verdade, queria tanto evitar minha mãe começar os planos para me casar com aquela criatura — e ela ainda nem sabia que ele era o dono do hotel! —, que me esqueci justamente da própria criatura ali de pé. Sorrindo todo convencido.

— Não dá pra você fazer puf e desaparecer, não?

— Melhor você fazer. — Mamoru caminhou até um canto do saguão, onde havia umas cadeirinhas e duas mesinhas, uma delas coberta de folhetos do hotel, da cidade, da região, etc. Lá sentou-se e cruzou as pernas com um dos folhetos em mãos.

Minhas sobrancelhas colaram uma na outra e o segui, esticando a cabeça para ver o que podia ser melhor naqueles papéis que se esquentar na água de um onsen.

— Você tá se camuflando, né? — concluí, sorrindo de tanta satisfação pelo momento raro de inteligência.

— Quê? — Ou ele era bom ator, ou realmente não entendera.

— Camuflando, pra espionar. Você tá aqui pra espionar seu irmão!

— Não é nada disso. — Mamoru cruzou a perna e pegou agora uma pequena revista regional. — Não vai embora? — perguntou com uma carranca pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça e peguei a cadeira do lado.

— Também quero brincar! Afinal, é do homem que me tratou mal que estamos falando, eu também quero fazer parte.

— Parte do quê, sua Cabecinha de Vento? Só estou... — Ele entortou o pescoço e se levantou do nada, como se houvesse se esquecido de que estávamos no meio de uma conversa.

Olhando na mesma direção, encontrei Takayuki-san passando por uma porta reservada a funcionários junto com uma mulher de talvez uns trinta anos e postura perfeita. Mamoru já os estava seguindo quando me liguei.

A porta dava em um corredor com muitas outras. Takayuki-san e a mulher andaram até a última e fecharam.

— Chiba-san! — a mulher exclamou para ele e não pro outro Chiba do meu lado. — Não íamos discutir as— Nenhum som. Então, um ruído de papéis, de um móvel arrastado no chão, outros sons mais difíceis de descrever. Principalmente porque Mamoru me puxou pelo braço para longe da porta.

— Eles tão se pegando! — sussurrei empolgada com mais aquela descoberta.

— E por que você me seguiu? — ele perguntou bravo, mas também sussurrando.

— Porque eu também queria participar da investigação, oras. — Apontei para a porta fechada. — Eles tão se pegando lá dentro. Seu irmão tá pegando _outra_ lá dentro! — Foi quando a realidade chegou a mim e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Ele tá pegando _outra_ lá dentro! Ele não me dispensou porque era casado! Ele sequer _sabe_ que é casado? — A raiva passou por cima da tristeza e eu já tava a uma frase de passar do limiar entre o sussurro e o grito histérico.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça, com certeza, não se importando de responder as minhas perguntas. Ao menos, estávamos na mesma página sobre as atitudes daquele irmão mais velho dele.

— Você disse outra? — Ele massageou a cabeça com uma das mãos. — Aquela mulher não era a mesma de ontem?

Fiz que não sem esconder o contentamento com saber mais que aquele sujeitinho. Toma na sua cara suas notas perfeitas.

— Completamente diferente — acrescentei.

— Você viu a moça de ontem?

— A voz! O jeito também. Aquela menina ontem devia ter uns dezoito? Vinte? Sei lá, mas não tinha trinta não. Essa deve ter até bem mais que isso. Não viu? Até as palavras delas são diferentes.

Queria estar filmando a admiração com que Mamoru me olhava de volta. Até porque só durara um segundo, substituída por duas sobrancelhas quase grudadas uma na outra.

— Usagi.

— Que foi? — Eu me encolhi, porque não era todo dia que ele lembrava que eu tinha nome.

— Seu chocolate quente. Não era isso que você tava pedindo? Vamos lá. — Ele fez menção para a porta por que passáramos, de volta ao saguão.

— Você tem um plano novo? Em que tá pensando? Conta logo! Porque eu tava aqui tramando. E se eu me disfarçar com uma minicâmera e aí a gente mandava tudo pra esposa? Há um limite de fidelidade a irmãos, né? Tá na hora de ela saber o que o marido metido a membro dos Edgers tá aprontando.

— Eu só quero sair daqui.

* * *

Não tinha ninguém no restaurante quando entramos, mas havia uma placa de aberto, informando que fechavam às dez da noite. Mamoru se sentou em uma mesa para dois, como se realmente precisássemos salvar espaço para a fila de clientes que _não_ estava esperando lugar. Pouco depois, uma senhora se aproximou com dois cardápios. Mas ele levantou a mão para recusar e disse:

— Um chocolate quente para ela e um café para mim.

— Entendido, já trarei. — A senhora saiu com os cardápios.

— Mas e se eu quisesse um bolo? — reclamei, fazendo bico. _Spoiler_ : eu queria, claro.

— Você volta e come depois, se venderem. — Mamoru estalou a língua e mais uma vez massageou a cabeça. — Tem certeza mesmo que era outra mulher? Com o Takayuki-san?

Assenti.

— Pra mim, ele que é uma criança. Não respeita nem a própria esposa, né? — disse com a voz crescendo a palavra.

— Eu não estava querendo espioná-lo. — Mamoru encostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços com o olhar distante. — Só falar a sós com ele. Não que nos falemos muito, mas desde que cheguei, não consegui nem uma palavra quando estivéssemos só nós dois. Takayuki-san estava sempre procurando documentos do hotel aqui e ali. Ou com alguma garota, pelo visto. Eu nem sei qual o quarto dele...

Minha mão andou sozinha até a mesa, querendo consolá-lo, mas não era possível alcançá-lo.

— Takayuki-san não é assim. Enquanto conversávamos mais cedo, percebi como ele está diferente. Será que o hotel está com algum problema? Ou o casamento dele? Não que eu fosse alguma ajuda, mas queria ao menos entender o porquê de tudo. — Mamoru balançou a cabeça. — Por que estou falando disso contigo?

Dei de ombros.

Meu chocolate já havia chegado quando percebi movimento na entrada do restaurante. Três homens se aproximavam e quase engasguei ao ver que Takayuki-san era um deles.

— Rápido, segura minha mão! — Sacudi-a para enfatizar mais a urgência para Mamoru. Como ele estava de costas para eles, sua única reação foi me olhar confuso. — Anda, por favor!

Embora eu mesma que tivesse pedido, fiquei surpresa quando Mamoru atendeu. Seus dedos chegavam até o meu pulso e sua palma enlaçava suavemente as costas da minha mão.

— Você tá toda vermelha por quê? — ele perguntou impaciente e então virou para onde eu tentava não encarar.

— Não seja tão óbvio! — reclamei.

— Takayuki-san?

Confirmei com a cabeça, engolindo a seco. Os três estavam agora em uma mesa redonda bem no canto do salão, mas Takayuki-san havia nos reconhecido dúvidas.

— Finja que está gostando do que tô falando... — pedi.

— Você realmente não é o tipo dele, se a sua ideia é fazer ciúmes. Além do mais, Takayuki-san nunca iria querer uma namorada minha. — Mas ele mantinha sua mão ali, acariciando a minha. Sua expressão também ficara mais suave enquanto sustentava um olhar fixo no meu.

— Não é isso. — Minha voz parecia rouca. Eu era tão inexperiente com homens que até aquela farsa com Mamoru Chiba me abalava? Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que doía literalmente. Sabe quando você corre muito a toda velocidade? Eu me sentia pronta para ganhar uma medalha. Forcei-me a respirar fundo e pensar melhor. — Só quero mostrar pra ele que não sou criança.

— Saindo com o irmão mais novo um dia depois que ele te rejeitou? — Mamoru levantou uma sobrancelha. — Ou mais maduro que isso, _fingindo_ que está saindo.

— Se não quiser ajudar, é só ir embora. E foi ele quem já pegou duas depois daquilo.

Ele sorriu e mexeu com a mão. Fechei os olhos para não ver que meu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Mas Mamoru não a recolheu. Invés disso, ele a subiu pelo meu antebraço, os dedos deslizando pela minha pele.

— Sua cabecinha de vento; só crianças ficam tão desesperadas por provar que não são crianças.

Mas ele não parou de atuar, por isso decidi apenas ignorar a enésima lição de moral pelo Professor Sou Demais e me concentrar em não me concentrar no que ele tava fazendo com o meu braço.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Levantei-me antes que ficasse sem oxigênio no cérebro e morresse por não conseguir respirar. — Vou lá falar com ele e já volto.

Mamoru franziu a testa, mas ignorei. Quem se importava com qualquer opinião que quisesse me dar? Pessoas que se conhecem se cumprimentam. Era isso o que ia fazer. Cumprimentá-lo e sair dali.

— Takayuki-san, boa tarde! — disse o mais animada que pude.

Os três homens se viraram para mim.

Takayuki-san me olhou dos pés à cabeça e acenou com a cabeça como se não estivéssemos a metros um do outro.

— Usagi, meu nome é Usagi — eu disse, incerta se era só o meu nome que ele não lembrava.

— Claro. Olá, Usagi-chan. Que tal o restaurante?

Olhei para os lados num reflexo — na verdade, nem me lembrava mais de onde estava — e dei de ombros.

— É bom — respondi por falta de opção melhor. Estávamos mesmo tendo aquela conversa? Como prosseguir o assunto? "Que tal qualquer mulher que não eu?" era a única opção que me vinha à mente. Que decepção... Como havia perdido meu dia inteiro de ontem pensando naquele cara?

Alguém segurou meu cotovelo e me virei para encontrar Mamoru, cuja mão agora estava no meu braço, puxando-me para junto dele.

— Takayuki-san — ele cumprimentou o irmão e depois acenou para os dois outros. — A Usako só queria te dizer oi antes de subirmos pro quarto.

Quarto? Por que íamos subir pra quarto algum? E quem diabos era Usako? Quando enfim o outro tinha aprendido meu nome aquele convencido ia confundi-lo com seus apelidos idiotas!

— Mas vejo que está ocupado, então já estamos indo. — Mamoru inclinou a cabeça até seus lábios roçarem pelos meus cabelos e me puxou gentilmente em direção à saída. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que podia sentir coisas pelos fios de cabelo, porque até agora aquele lugar estava queimando.

— Ela é sua namorada? — Takayuki-san perguntou me olhando como se nem me conhecesse.

— A Usako? — Mamoru gargalhou e pela primeira vez percebi o nervosismo nele. Porque eu já tinha ouvido milhões de vezes a gargalhada convencida que ele deveria ter dado naquele momento, mas era a primeira vez que ela soava tão aguda. — Só estamos aproveitando o final de semana. — Ele me puxou ainda mais para perto.

Era tão quente estar assim com um garoto que meu cérebro com certeza entrou em pane dessa vez. Quando dei por mim, estava deixando o restaurante quase abraçada a Mamoru. Não fazia ideia de como Takayuki-san reagira àquela farsa.

— Que quarto que vamos? — perguntei depois que já tínhamos passado pelo corredor e retornáramos ao saguão. Precisei pular para longe dele antes que perdesse os sentidos e agora disfarçava minha respiração ofegante com um acesso de tosse — É outra investigação? — Não consegui imprimir a animação com que eu o diria em circunstâncias normais, quando metade de mim não tinha um cheiro tão bom.

— Foi só pra... — Mamoru me olhou de volta. — Você não entendeu mesmo?

Neguei com a cabeça. Meus pensamentos estavam voltando ao normal depois de toda a emoção, mas ainda não o bastante para entender o que fosse aquele quarto.

Ele sorriu e estalou a língua.

— Deixa pra outra hora.

Eu podia insistir, ameaçá-lo até que se explicasse, mas os sensores do meu cérebro ainda tavam desconectados demais.

— Mas obrigada pela ajuda. E pelo chocolate, apesar de que o hotel é seu então...

— Dos meus pais _adotivos_ ; não é meu. E mesmo assim, acha que temos vacas leiteiras aqui? Plantação de cacau? Trabalho escravo?

— Ai, já entendi! — tentei falar aborrecida, mas acabei de rindo. — Já te agradeci, não é? Ainda bem que o Takayuki-san não é lá tão esperto.

— Do que tá falando?

— Porque até eu que não sou sua irmã saberia na hora que você tava mentindo. — Ri de novo, só de me recordar de como Mamoru não soara ele mesmo. — Não tente a carreira de ator.

Mamoru pareceu incrédulo, ficando parado por um momento com a boca entreaberta. Aliás, incrédula também estava eu que havia conseguido desarmá-lo sem nem estar tentando.

— Fiz bem mais do que você tinha pedido e fiz muito melhor. Agora ele sabe que você não é só uma criancinha.

Assenti com condescendência.

— Eu não fui nem um pouco óbvio — continuou, e estava claramente desesperado para provar seu ponto. — Você é que sabia que era mentira, sua Cabecinha de Vento.

Assenti mais uma vez, mas não aguentei mais segurar a gargalhada.

— Vai brincar por aí, vai. E aproveita pra estudar pras provas em vez de ficar de recuperação. — Mamoru me deu as costas e subiu as escadas, provavelmente para onde era o quarto dele.

De propósito, ri ainda mais alto.

* * *

Depois de um longo cochilo e a cabeça mais tranquila — exceto pela parte que isso se devia à ajuda de Mamoru —, era hora de ir até o _onsen_. Meu pais continuavam desaparecidos pela cidade, ou talvez lá mesmo e meu irmão estava jogando alguma coisa no outro canto do quarto. Então, eu me levantei do futon e fui sozinha mesmo. Queria estar com a pele cintilando no jantar quando Takayuki-san me visse de novo.

Parei na entrada e li o aviso com calma. Realmente alertavam que, depois da meia-noite, o _onsen_ passava a ser misto e para maiores de idade. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum, a menos que quisessem causar confusão, como o que aconteceu comigo. Como filho dos donos — ou filho adotivo, como Mamoru gostava tanto de destacar —, ele devia alertá-los. Mas, pensando bem, muitos hotéis nem mesmo deixariam o _onsen_ aberto depois de certa hora da noite, e se os pais dele acabarem fazendo o mesmo? E por que eu devia me preocupar se as chances de algum dia eu voltar aqui eram quase zero?

Foi porque estava nos pensamentos que fiz uma curva errada e abri um dos armários para suprimentos em vez de virar para os armários onde podíamos armazenar nossos pertences.

E algo pesado caiu na minha direção.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — pulei para trás jogando fora o que fosse, completando com mais uns dez tapas no ar para garantir que não tinha sobrado nada em mim. Caí de bunda contra a outra parede, mas ainda estava tentando me afastar quando um lado mais são da minha cabeça sugeriu com a voz bem baixa: "Isso não é uma pessoa?" Pisquei algumas vezes, conferi de novo de nada tinha grudado em mim e olhei para o que tinha me atacado.

— Senhorita, está tudo bem? — Alguma funcionária do hotel apareceu na entrada. Do outro lado, duas mulheres também vieram do onsen, se escondendo nas toalhas, mas esticando a cabeça para ver o...

— É-É um c-corpo? — perguntei quando enfim olhei. Uma mulher de cabelo bem longo e uniforme do hotel tava caída no chão numa posição longe de natural. — Ou um boneco? — acrescentei com alguma esperança.

A funcionária também olhava hesitante de se aproximar.

Juntando toda a minha coragem e experiência como Sailor Moon, esgueirei pelo chão e toquei a mulher caída. Pulei de volta pra trás no instante seguinte.

— É um corpo! — gritei umas cem vezes mais alto que planejava.

— Suzuki-san! — a funcionária gritou logo depois. Ela se agachou do lado de Suzuki-san e começou a mexer com ela.

— É melhor não tocar — disse uma das clientes do onsen. — Alguém a pôs nesse armário, né? — Ela apontou pro armário que eu tinha aberto.

Concordei trêmula.

— Mas ela tá viva! — A funcionária agora estava chorosa, acertando a posição de Suzuki-san e tentando acordá-la. — Suzuki-san? Suzuki-san? — ela a chamava desesperada.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Apesar de todo o barulho que fazíamos, todas olhamos mudas para Takayuki-san, que aparecera à porta como se fosse o professor responsável da sala.

— O que houve com ela? Por que ninguém chamou um médico? — Ele tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para a emergência.

Todas continuamos mudas enquanto ele nos afastava da pobre Suzuki-san e nos mandava de volta aos nossos quartos. Olhei uma última vez para ela, e me senti uma idiota por não ter percebido isso antes. Depois de tantos monstros e casos que enfrentara como Sailor Moon, não era pra eu estar tão abalada com mais um. Era um cenário clássico de alguém que tivera sua energia sugada por algum monstro do _Dark Kingdom_.

Passei os olhos por todo o lugar antes que estivesse completamente fora junto com as hóspedes e a funcionária amiga da Suzuki-san. Nenhum sinal de _youma_ por perto. Takayuki-san ficaria bem esperando ali sozinho pela ambulância. Enquanto isso, eu tinha que investigar mais para não ser pega de surpresa de novo.

Se a Luna estivesse aqui pra me ouvir nem ia acreditar!

* * *

Depois que me afastei do grupo, ocupado demais perguntando tudo da vida da Suzuki-san, apertei o passo para fazer uma varredura pelo hotel. O ideal seria eu olhar o onsen primeiro, mas o lado das mulheres estava extraoficialmente interditado e os homens logo se agrupariam do lado deles para saberem o que havia acontecido.

E se o _youma_ estivesse em todos os onsens? Uma canseira me fez parar um pouco, só de considerar a trabalheira de ter que ir a cada um dos trocentos hotéis dali. Mas eu não podia desanimar, eu era a única _senshi_ da região. Se o _youma_ me encontrasse antes e me pegasse de surpresa... e eu ainda tinha que pensar nos meus pais.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Cabecinha de Vento? — Mamoru já tinha voltado ao lobby e estava sentado na mesma cadeira de mais cedo, de onde me olhava preocupado. Eu tava fazendo uma cara tão feia assim?

Sacudi a cabeça. Dizer que tinha um monstro sobrenatural à solta não ajudaria aquele momento único — Chiba Mamoru estava me levando a sério.

— Você tá pálida. — Ele se aproximou e pareceu hesitar antes de pôr as costas da mão na minha testa. Se eu tivesse com febre não estaria vermelha?

Cheguei para trás e rompi nosso contato.

— Tá tudo cem por cento tranquilo! — Sorri para dar mais confiança. — Vou lá falar com os meus pais, ok? Até mais tarde! — E corri para o corredor do meu quarto.

Até levei susto quando abri a porta e encontrei meu pai digitando em um notebook. De onde veio aquilo?

— Usagi-chan! Que susto. — Ele riu nervoso e fechou a tampa.

Tentei não imaginar o que diabos ele poderia tá fazendo de tão errado no computador, porque tava bastante suspeito. Em vez disso, perguntei:

— O Shingo saiu?

— Dei um ultimato a ele pra aproveitar o onsen — meu pai respondeu com uma piscada. — Sua mãe tá comprando lembrancinhas. As lojas aqui perto estão muito caras, então, ela foi para mais longe.

— De onde saiu esse notebook? — Estiquei o pescoço e tava pronta para pegar nele quando meu pai me impediu.

— É do trabalho, só umas coisinhas que eu precisava fazer.

— Na sua folga? Que coisa chata isso de trabalhar... — Espreguicei cansada só de pensar em ter que fazer coisas no meu final de semana.

— É melhor adiantar que deixar pra última hora, não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo.

— É... Será que vão fechar o onsen?

Meu pai franziu a testa.

— Como assim, Usagi?

Depois que contei toda a história, acabei me arrependendo. Como meu pai era jornalista, mesmo que não realmente especializado em casos de _youma_ e sim em cobrir festas e eventos, eu já devia previsto que ele ia querer se aprofundar. Ele devia achar que era médico e a história alguém que vai morrer se ele não prestar socorro. Mas, com um _youma_ à solta, quem estava indo em direção ao perigo era justamente ele, né?

— Vou perguntar melhor pro hotel. Não é estranho que ainda não ouvimos nenhum barulho? Ambulância, polícia, já era pra alguém estar aqui.

Dei de ombros, porque não estava realmente prestando atenção se teve barulho ou não. Sabia que Suzuki-san ficaria bem desde que não encontrasse o monstro de novo.

— Não saia do quarto e tranque bem a porta quando eu passar. — Meu pai largou o notebook misterioso na mesinha em que estava e saiu decidido.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Não gostava disso de meu pai estar procurando problemas... Mas ele só ia perguntar por aí, né? Peguei minha bolsa com o broche, o Cetro Lunar e o comunicador e os olhei por um longo período. Chamava ou não as meninas?

Antes de decidir minha mão já o tinha feito. O rosto da Ami-chan apareceu na tela do comunicador.

— Eu não sei de nada, Usagi-chan — ela disse rapidamente, olhando para algo fora da tela.

— Hã? Eu já tinha dito alguma coisa? — perguntei confusa. Não esperava que a Ami-chan realmente pudesse explicar sobre a Suzuki-san, só ia avisar que talvez fosse precisar de ajuda.

— Rei-chan me mostrou tudo o que tem te mandado e prefiro não me envolver no assunto. Já estamos no final deste semestre e estou quase atrasada com os estudos.

Assenti sem entender ainda, quase atrasada não queria dizer que ela estava em dia?

— Desculpa, Usagi-chan, mas preciso ir. Está tudo bem aqui, não se preocupe. — Ami desligou sem esperar que eu me despedisse. Pior, sem nem ouvir sobre o monstro que possivelmente estava atacando o hotel. E por que ela diria que estava tudo bem?

Cocei minha cabeça, olhando para a parede por mais tempo que seria considerado são. Talvez Ami estivesse mesmo estressada com os estudos, porque não era só impressão minha que aquela conversa tinha sido bem maluca.

— Usagi-chan? — Mako-chan respondeu minha chamada um pouco ofegante. — Eu tô meio ocupada aqui, podemos falar depois que você estiver de volta?

— Ocupada com quê? — Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. — Não me diga que tá perseguindo algum garoto que parece seu ex-namorado! — brinquei, mas depois percebi que era bem capaz de ser algo assim.

Mako-chan riu nervosa.

— Como adivinhou, né? Preciso ir agora, aproveite o final de semana! — E desligou.

Ela nem perguntou por que eu tinha ligado. Mas que diabos tava acontecendo enquanto eu tava aqui? Já estabelecemos antes que não era meu aniversário, então não podia ser uma festa surpresa.

— Que foi? — Rei-chan me encarava com mau humor.

— Pra quem se divertiu tanto no show dos Edgers, você tá com uma cara horrível.

E ela desligou.

Quê!? Sem nem dar uma desculpinha? Sem nem mesmo me avisar? E se elas estivessem com a data errada do meu aniversário? Eu podia fingir na festa surpresa, não estragar todo esse esforço.

Mas antes disso eu precisava falar sobre o monstro!

— Usagi-chan? — Luna pelo menos parecia a mesma gata preta de sempre. O que não queria dizer nada, já que ela nunca tivera qualquer paciência pra mim.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui, Luna.

— O que houve? — ela soava mais alerta. Enfim, alguém me dava ouvidos.

— É que eu tava indo pro onsen e errei a porta, acabei abrindo um armário do pessoal da manutenção. Aí de repente caiu uma coisa em cima de mim e eu dei um pulo com o susto e bati na parede achei até que—

— Usagi-chan, — ela me interrompeu —, estamos todas cuidando da cidade enquanto você descansa. Não fique nos ligando à toa só pra contar historinhas. — E a Luna, minha última esperança, desligou.

Claro, eu podia ligar de volta pra qualquer uma e contar a história toda. Só que... e se a Suzuki-san só tivesse ficado presa naquele armário? Melhor ainda: e se eu resolvesse o caso, exterminasse o _youma_ sozinha e depois esfregasse na cara delas?

Não podia acreditar que ainda não tinha tido aquela ideia antes. Rei vinha duvidando da minha capacidade de ser líder e a Luna nem me deixou contar a história toda, porque achou que eu só tava contando besteira. Então que assim fosse! Desta vez, Sailor Moon provaria por que era a melhor _senshi_!

Peguei meu cetro e meu broche e saí decidida do quarto. Não iria me esconder; iria garantir a segurança da minha família e de todos daquele hotel. Esta _senshi_ aqui não estava ocupada demais pra fazer o trabalho dela!

— Usagi! — Mamoru estava bem do lado de fora, como se estivesse prestes a bater à porta.

Inclinei a cabeça, olhei minha porta, olhei de volta para confirmar que era mesmo o Mamoru.

— Você tava vindo pro meu quarto?

— Entre aí. — ele me segurou o ombro, abriu o quarto e me pôs lá de volta. Então, trancou a porta atrás de si.

— Q-que pensa que está fazendo? Eu preciso ir... — Corri meus olhos pelo quarto pensando em qualquer coisa que não fosse "procurar um monstro pra salvar a cidade". — Com o meu pai! Ele tá me esperando logo ali. — Apontei para onde imaginava ser o saguão e avancei para a porta.

Mas Mamoru segurou meus braços e me olhou nos olhos.

— Você fica aqui comigo.

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a história, especialmente aqueles que comentaram, Pandora Imperatrix, James Birdsong, Spooky e Timbi (e ao filhinho dela por dar uma pausinha pra mamãe vir aqui me prestigiar!)
> 
> A quem já estava perguntando, o capítulo já começou explicando que o Mamoru é adotado mesmo, rs. A Pandora também me perguntou sobre o monumento que apareceu no segundo capítulo, tudo inventado. Eu até vi algo no Google acho, mas era uma obra de arte, acho que não usavam de marco pra nada, eu só precisava de uma inspiração pra fic e tcharan, achei essa foto, haha.
> 
> Tomara que continuem acompanhando e gostando da fic, até a próxima!


	4. Desaparecidos

Então, lá estava eu, trancada num quarto com um dos sujeitinhos mais irritantes que eu conhecia, meu pai andando solto pelo hotel indo atrás de informações e talvez de um monstro e não fazia ideia do resto da minha família. 

—  Você fica aqui comigo.  —  Mamoru segurava os meus braços, olhando bem nos meus olhos. 

— Que deu em você? — Eu não estava entendendo nada daquela urgência dele em me manter em cárcere privado. Fosse qualquer outro homem, estaria era bem preocupada. Então, por que era que minhas bochechas  tavam queimando e minha cabeça imaginando sentidos idiotas, dado o contexto? Claro que aquilo não era uma declaração de amor! E mesmo assim, parte de mim estava saltitando. 

—  Seu pai me falou sobre a mulher que você viu. 

Olhei mais atenta para ele. Por que meu pai chegaria até Mamoru e falaria isso? 

— Ele queria saber onde o meu pai  tava —  Mamoru parecia explicar minha pergunta. — O dono do hotel? — Levantou a sobrancelha quando viu que eu ainda não via a ligação. — Ele queria falar com o dono e saber direito o que estava havendo. Disse pra mim também que não ouviu sirene nenhuma de polícia. — Ele virou para a porta, como se alguém fosse invadir o cômodo atirando. — Aliás, nem eu. 

—  Era mais fácil ter procurado o seu irmão.  —  Virei os olhos.  —  Mas como  m eu pai sabe que você é filho do dono? 

Mamoru deu de ombros. 

—  Então, até essa situação toda for esclarecida, você fica quieta no quarto.  —  Ele cruzou os braços.

Acabei rindo, para a óbvia surpr esa dele. 

—  Vai ficar mesmo dando uma de machão? E que que eu faria de perigoso? Tá agindo como se o hotel todo estivesse sitiado.  —  Como a expressão dele não amolecia, decidi mudar o argumento:  —  Foi só uma moça desmaiada que acabei encontrando. 

—  Uma mulher atacada por um _ youma _ . 

Okay, Mamoru tentando me proteger não me assustara tanto quanto aquela declaração. 

—  E você, uma Cabecinha de Vento, pronta pra investigar tudo sozinha. 

Tencionei meus olhos. A mesma fração minha que queria acreditar que aquilo era algum gesto apaixonado agora desconfiava que o  _ youma _ tinha se apoderado do corpo de  Mamoru pra ele estar falando assim. De onde ele conhecia esse vocabulário? Nem eu era tão burra pra ignorar que era no mínimo estranho. Nem que sabia o que eram esses bichos sairia chamando assim pros outros.

—  Qual é a sua?  —  perguntei antes de pensar melhor. Num filme de detetives, esta podia ser a hora em que a mocinha fingia acreditar nas mentiras e esperava o vilão falar demais até se entregar. Por que eu tinha sido esperta o bastante pra ver que algo tava errado com ele, mas não pra seguir a cartilha? 

Mamoru olhou para o chão. 

— Só é perigoso. Nem sabemos com o que estamos lidando. — Ele não parecia mentir, embora toda a sua atitude fosse suspeita. 

Na verdade, pensando com calma, ele parecia à beira da rendição. Seus ombros baixos, os cotovelos encolhidos, as mãos podiam até estar tremendo — ou eu já estava dramatizando e vendo o que queria. 

—  Okay.  —  Ajoelhei-me, escondendo o Cetro Lunar entre minhas mãos.  —  Só quero ver o que meu pai dirá quando te encontrar aqui comigo.  —  Fingi um sorriso. 

Ele devolveu um sorriso amarelo e enfim se sentou no chão com pernas e braços cruzados. Coitado, realmente achava que tinha me vencido? 

Apertei o cetro, mirei a porta e saí correndo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Uma vez no corredor, seria mais difícil ele me deter se parecesse um pervertido, por isso continuei correndo sem olhar para trás, em direção ao saguão. De lá, tomei a direção do onsen, porque não tinha mais nenhuma outra pista a não ser o lugar onde a Suzuki-san estava depois do ataque. Parei à porta da ala feminina pra recuperar o fôlego.

—  O que tá tentando fazer?  —  Mamoru quase me matou do coração, aparecendo bem do meu lado como se não tivesse acabado de correr pelo hotel. 

—  Nossa, você é rápido. 

—  Sabe bem que eu podia ter te alcançado antes.

Eu ri, pensando em como eu ia gritar pros quatro ventos se ele tivesse mesmo me impedido no meio do caminho. 

— Já pensou se a polícia ainda estiver aqui, e eles te levarem preso por perseguir uma garota? 

—  Só que não estão.  —  Mamoru apontou para dentro da ala feminina.  —  Eu passei aqui assim que falei com seu pai; não tem sinal de nada. 

Entrei imediatamente para ver que ele não estava mentindo. Olhei de um lado a outro, mas nem polícia, nem médico, nem mesmo a Suzuki-san estavam no lugar. 

—  Ela estava ali, não é?  —  Mamoru entrou cauteloso e me guiou ao exato lugar onde eu a encontrara.  —  Não tem mais nada.

— Eu não  tô mentindo — disse sem nem eu mesma acreditar em mim. — Ela  tava aqui, neste armário! — Eu o abri de novo, ou tentei. 

—  Está trancado  —  Mamoru disse, embora eu continuasse tentando.

—  Mas... ele abriu na hora! Achei que era um dos armários pra guardar nossas coisas e aí a Suzuki-san caiu em cima de mim e...  —  Olhei para trás, a parede em que eu batera também ainda parecia a mesma.  —  É verdade.  —  Olhei hesitante pa ra Mamoru. 

Só que ele não parecia estar me achando doida. Ele tava sim um pouco encolhido de pé ali na parte feminina do onsen, mas sua expressão estava tão perplexa quanto eu me sentia por dentro. 

—  Você acredita?  —  perguntei, sem saber por que me importava. Era só irmos até o irmão dele, que confirmaria tudo. 

M eu peito se sentiu menos apertado quando ele assentiu imediatamente. Ele acreditava. 

—  Vamos falar com o Takayuki-san! Ele deve explicar por que a polícia não tá investigando, né? 

Saímos do vestiário e voltamos ao corredor, mas Mamoru parou antes de seguirmos para o saguão. 

—  Como ela parecia? A Suzuki-san?  —  perguntou-me com a voz baixa. 

—  Ela tava viva, isso nós vimos. 

—  Quero dizer a aparência. Era mais velha? Cabelo bem comprido? E a pele dela? Era um pouco morena? 

Eu sorri.

— Ela não era a  peguete do seu irmão. — Balancei a cabeça para mostrar minha reprovação. — Ele não é um maníaco atacando garotas inocentes,  Mamoru . Não se preocupa; não foi ele. — Só não completei lembrando-lhe de que o próprio  Mamoru que dissera antes que tinha sido um monstro, mas tentei ser firme o bastante. 

Contudo, não funcionou . Mamoru mordeu os lábios antes de perguntar mais: 

—  Acha que poderia ter sido a de ontem à noite? 

—  A gente realmente precisa ir falar com o Takayuki-san. Se a polícia te interrogar antes disso, você vai acabar fazendo ele ser preso.  —  Pensei melhor e completei:  —  Não que ele não mereça algu m castigo. 

—  Eu vou sozinho . —  E le segurou minha mão, jogando-a para trás como se fosse algum freio . — V ocê volta pro seu quarto e me espera lá. 

Que tava dando nele pra ficar mexendo na minha mão tanto assim? Parecia até saber o quanto isso me deixava confusa. Devia ser proibido garotos ficarem tocando em garotas sem segundas intenções, quando essas garotas adorariam ter um namorado pra tocá-las assim. 

Digo, não que eu quisesse que Mamoru fosse meu namorado. Minha pele que não distinguia muito os toques e ficava reagindo sozinha. Ficava toda boba, mesmo quando quem tava me tocando era um sujeitinho intragável como aquele. 

Quando voltei a mim,  Mamoru já estava no final do corredor. Eu fiquei com tanta cara de boba assim que ele realmente acreditou que eu ia voltar pro quarto e ficar esperando o príncipe encantado? Nem se eu não fosse a  Sailor Moon !

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Impossível. Primeiro, o armário está como se eu nunca tivesse mexido nele para encontrar um corpo — ela tava viva, mas minha sensação ainda era de um corpo! Depois, quando enfim localizo a amiga da vítima, a mesma que tinha acabado de a reconhecer, a moça nem se lembra de quem sou. Pior, ela não se lembra de ter visto a amiga quase morta uma hora atrás! 

— Essa parece mesmo a Suzuki- san , mas... eu teria ouvido de algo assim acontecendo no hotel. — Ela me olhava com nítido esforço para me levar a sério. O que não estava funcionando, porque suas sobrancelhas estavam  juntas e o nariz franzido. 

—  Mas se você a conhece, pode ligar pra ela?  —  perguntei, como última tentativa.  —  Por favor...  —  Dirigi meu olhar pidão mais puro. 

A moça suspirou.

— Não tenho meu celular durante o serviço, mas ligarei assim que tirar um intervalo. 

—  Tem que ser agora!  —  minha voz saiu mais mandona e mais aguda do que deveria. 

A moça com certeza decidiu que eu era uma louca naquele momento e balançou a cabeça.

—  Por que não me diz o número de seu quarto e te direi?  —  Ela se curvou com um sorriso profissional e se afastou. Lentamente, como se eu fosse atacá-la se fizesse movimentos bruscos. Também ficou claro que não me diria coisa alguma.

Eu assisti incrédula à sua saída, mas não podia forçá-la àquele ponto. A questão era que eu não me lembrava mais de quem eram as mulheres que também viram a Suzuki-san. Só me restava mesmo encontrar o Takayuki-san para saber o que foi feito depois. E tomar conta para Mamoru não me ver, claro.

Limpei o suor da testa. Essa operação toda não estava me fazendo bem  a os nervos. Mas eu não tinha imaginado. Até Mamoru parecia acreditar em mim. 

Sacudi o corpo inteiro para resetar, já tinha pensado naquele sujeitinho o bastante para um ano inteiro. 

—  Usagi-chan. 

Virei no susto, já pensando em como exorcizar o  Mamoru se ele conseguia aparecer pela força do pensamento. Mas não era ele de pé ali. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes.

—  Takayuki-san!  —  Fiquei sem ar como se tivesse acabado de ver o  _ youma _ . Realmente, não esperava encontrá-lo naquele momento.

—  Vejo que você e meu irmão se separaram. 

Pisquei de novo de confusão. Uma vaga lembrança de mais cedo quando fingimos ir jogar no quarto do Mamoru ou algo assim. Só que eu tinha encontrado o Takayuki-san depois,  no onsen. 

—  Foi quando eu decidi tomar banho...  —  expliquei, perguntando-me se ele nunca tinha comprado nosso namoro de mentirinha.  —  Obviamente, não podíamos entrar juntos.  —  Ri forçado. 

Takayuki-san sorriu de volta. 

—  Claro. Você não é maior de idade ainda, não é?  —  ele perguntou me olhando por completo, como se fosse a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos.  —  Ou poderia ir ao compartilhado que temos durante a noite.

—  Falta só um pouquinho, mas ainda não. Quem sabe na próxima visita!  —  Por um segundo, esqueci que ele era casado e torci para que não notasse que ainda faltavam cinco anos inteiros para  a  minha maioridade. 

—  Uma pena mesmo, mas tenho certeza de que há muito ainda o que aproveitar. 

Assenti, perguntando-me quando surgiria o assunto do corpo que víramos. Naquele ritmo, parecia mais provável nos casarmos. Tirando o fato de que isso seria bigamia, claro. Quantas vezes teria que me repetir aquilo?

—  Gostaria de recomendação de roteiro? Andando mesmo há pontos muito interessantes.  —  Takayuki-san pareceu pensativo.  —  Estou livre esta tarde, por que não a levo? 

—  Mas...  —  Estava pronta para perguntar sobre a Suzuki-san quando me lembrei de como Takayuki-san vinha me tratando desde que nos conhecêramos. E se ele também não se lembrasse? 

Eu não estava doida, com certeza não estava. Eram eles que estavam estranhos. O  _ Dark _ _ Kingdom _ ou malucos parecidos, sem dúvidas, estavam operando naquele hotel e apagaram a memória dos que viram a Suzuki- san . 

—  Está com medo do Mamoru? Ele não pensará nada mal de nós dois.  —  Takayuki-san sorriu com segurança e meu coração bateu forte, porque ele era muito a cópia dos membros dos Edgers e, mesmo se não fosse, ainda era bonito demais pro meu coração.  —  Vamos? Antes que me encontrem com mais trabalho?  —  ele acrescentou com um a risada. 

Assenti, seguindo-o para fora do hotel. Porque ele era bonito demais pra eu dispensar a companhia, mas também porque ele tinha sido o último com a Suzuki-san. Indiretamente, eu ainda podia descobrir coisas. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

E cá estava eu de novo na frente dos canos malucos.  Takayuki-san tentara me explicar o significado daquela obra de arte, mas nenhuma palavra realmente fizera sentido. Provavelmente, não teria feito em condições normais, mas desta vez eu tinha a desculpa de que minha cabeça estava focada em encontrar o melhor jeito de perguntar sobre a Suzuki-san e o que ele havia feito depois que todos saímos de lá. 

Até agora, nenhuma pergunta  minha sobre como fora a tarde dele havia resultado na descoberta de uma menina desmaiada no armário. Claro que ele ficar espalhando isso era ruim para a imagem do hotel, mas nem mencionar para a pessoa que a descobrira? O  _ Dark  _ _ Kingdom _ ou o que estivesse por trás do ataque tinha mesmo apagado a memória de todos menos eu? E por que não a minha?

—  O que acha das flores?  —  Takayuki-san perguntou após uma breve caminhada desde os canos.

Estava frio, era basicamente inverno, mas de repente eu estava cercada de verde e violeta. A surpresa devia estar na minha expressão, pois ele pareceu satisfeito. 

—  Pois é, esta planta adora as condições daqui. E precisam ser bem específicas, não adianta levar uma muda pra casa, que dificilmente vingará.  —  Ele sorriu. 

— Mas é realmente lindo... — eu disse sinceramente, pois tudo ao redor eram  marrom e cinza, exceto o círculo verde ao lado da pequena ponte onde paramos.

—  Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Usagi-chan.  —  Takayuki-san havia se aproximado de minhas costas enquanto eu me dependurava para olh ar melhor.

Casado, ele é casado! E tinha uma menina desmaiada quem ele foi o último que viu! Minha cabeça estava quase em curto circuito para mandar meu coração parar de bater tão forte numa hora tão pouco apropriada.  _ E ele não liga pra você! _ , uma pequena voz me lembrou. 

Virei-me curiosa para ver que expressão ele fazia ao falar de um jeito tão... meloso? Encantador? Os olhos de Takayuki-san brilhavam, me chamavam para lá dentro. Ele era realmente muito bonito, não tinha como negar. E nem mesmo sabia meu nome ontem. Até a hora do almoço, ele nem me olhava direito, ou falava diretamente comigo. O que tinha mudado de repente? 

—  Toda essa cor realmente combina com você, Usagi-chan. Muito mais que o cinza.  —  Ele estendeu a mão para afastar uma mecha do meu cabelo, pondo-a atrás de minha orelha. 

Mas também foi o próprio Takayuki-san que rompeu o contato visual e apontou para o caminho que vínhamos seguindo. 

—  Está ficando escuro, que tal nos apressarmos para um último ponto? 

Engoli seco e concordei, acompanhando-o incerta de o quão longe chegáramos do hotel. Tão distraída, não vi nem para que lado dos canos idiotas ele tinha me levado. 

—  Ah estamos perto.  —  Ele apontou uma placa “Antiga linha de trem” e seguiu a direção.  —  Acho que você gostará e garanto que são poucos os turistas que vêm até aqui. 

—  Por que se é tão interessante?

—  Eles vêm à cidade pelos hotéis e onsen, não para ver coisa velha. Mas vamos preparar um guia mais completo para nossos hóspedes, por isso fiz questão de mapear todos estes pontos. É a era da internet e aqui é o melhor lugar para fotos da região. 

Alcançamos de fato uma linha de trem. Ela estava cercada por árvores altas e as plantas já haviam invadido os trilhos; era evidente que aquela era a tal da antiga linha, pois fazia anos que nenhum trem conseguia pa ssar ali. 

—  Tome cuidado com o passo.  —  Ele me ofereceu o braço.  —  Segure-se em mim para não cair. 

Consenti e pus a mão na articulação entre seu braço e o antebraço. Era menos quente que eu esperava, mas realmente mais seguro que eu perambulando sozinha no meio de todos aqueles galhos e trilhos. 

—  E o Mamoru? Conseguiu falar contigo?  —  perguntei, aproveitando o silêncio. 

—  Mamoru? Não o vejo desde aquela hora no restaurante, quando vocês estavam juntos. 

— Mesmo? — Ergui as sobrancelhas, imaginando se ele ainda estaria procurando  Takayuki-san até agora. 

—  Era importante? 

— Hm... — saiu de minha boca, mas me impedi antes de falar que era sobre a Suzuki-san.

—  Vamos, por que você não me diz, Usagi-chan?  —  Ele sorria com os olhos direto dentro dos meus.

Era tão intenso e impossível de desviar, que eu me senti tonta. Meus pensamentos não funcionavam, por que eu não queria falar sobre a Suzuki-san? Por que não perguntar logo? Tinha um motivo mesmo? 

— Confesso que estou feliz que não estejam juntos — ele continuou. —  Mamoru não iria querer vir até aqui, e você ficaria sem ver este lugar, não é? — E apontou para um túnel. — Olhe como é charmoso. 

De fato, juntando todas as árvores, a linha de trem abandonada e o estilo antigo do túnel, parecia que eu estava no meio de um cenário de filme. 

—  Claro que fica ainda mais bonito no verão e na primavera; infelizmente, aquelas flores não cresce ram aqui. 

Assenti, conseguindo imaginar bem como o verde melhoraria a paisagem. Mas já era impressionante por si só ver tudo aquilo no inverno. Se eu tivesse trazido meu celular, já teria fotografado toda o espaço de memória. 

—  Você tinha razão  —  eu disse rindo.  —  É um lugar perfeito pra fotos. 

Takayuki-san sorriu. 

—  Claro que existem algumas histórias de o túnel ser mal-assombrado... Mas você não acreditaria nessas besteiras, né?  —  Ele próprio adentrou o túnel, ainda seguindo os trilhos. O que me forçou a segui-lo, já que eu ainda o estava segurando.  —  É apenas uma construção antiga e abandonada. Nada de fora deste mundo. 

—  Ah... sim...  —  Mas mesmo enquanto ainda ouvia o eco de suas palavras, minha pele se arrepiou.  —  Só historinhas, então? 

—  Exatamente. Coisas da imaginação. 

Ótimo, eu já não estava pensando direito e agora ficava olhando pra todo lado porque achava que um fantasma ia aparecer só pra negar o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Era sempre melhor não ficar brincando com essas coisas. Este passeio não fora o que eu esperava... 

— Nós imaginamos muita coisa,  Usagi-chan — ele continuava com um tom de voz que devia ser o mesmo, mas não soava o mesmo. Era como se eu o estivesse ouvindo melhor ou coisa assim. Devia ser coisa de acústica, né? — Uma coisinha boba acontece e porque estamos com a cabeça cheia, a gente imagina mais. Aí se te contam que este túnel é mal-assombrado, qualquer morcego vira uma alma penada. — Ele parou de andar um pouco antes de entrarmos na escuridão completa e virou-se para mim, aguardando resposta. 

—  Faz sentido  —  forcei. 

—  Mais cedo no onsen também. 

—  No onsen? Takayuki-san ainda se lem bra de lá?

— Eu me lembro de que nos vimos quando você estava saindo de lá. — Ele me encarava como se quisesse que eu confirmasse a história. 

—  Com a Suzuki-san?  —  indaguei. 

O sorriso dele quebrou por um momento. 

—  Quem é Suzuki-san? Você não conhece nenhuma. 

—  Foi o nome que a amiga disse... digo, no onsen. A moça que estava caída!  —  E eu não querendo soar como louca, mas aquela admissão de que nos víramos no onsen parecia ter aberto todas as minhas trancas. Porque, talvez, o feitiço não tivesse tido efeito completo sobre ele. A amiga da Suzuki-san nem tinha me reconhecido, não fazia ideia de que tínhamos nos visto pouco antes. Mas agora era diferente se ele se lembrava de algo. 

Entretanto, Takayuki-san continuou a me encarar.

—  Não conhecemos nenhuma Suzuki-san  —  ele disse, voltando a sorrir. 

—  É o que tô falando . E u não a conheço, mas ela tava desmaiada.  —  Quando ele não reagiu, ainda completei:  —  Dentro do armário! Você se lembra, né? Se você se lembra do onsen, pense bem! 

O feitiço estava quebrando. A expressão desesperada de  Takayuki-san era de quem precisava pensar em algo logo; com certeza, estava se esforçando bem mais que a amiga de Suzuki-san mais cedo. Se eu desse detalhes o bastante, ele ia lembrar. 

— Não há Suzuki- san — foi o que me disse no final das contas.

E ele foi tão assertivo que eu estava quase concordando. Seu foco em mim, fixo nos meus olhos.  Takayuki-san estava se aproximando, seu braço havia deixado minha mão e agora enlaçava o meu corpo. 

—  Nós apenas nos vimos quando você saiu do onsen, Usagi-chan  —  ele disse lentamente. Os dedos de sua outra mão seguraram meu queixo, erguendo m eu rosto. 

Num repente, a menção de que tínhamos nos visto no onsen fez minha cabeça reagir como ela vinha reagindo desde cedo.  O verbo ver adicionado do substantivo onsen era igual a Mamoru pelado na minha frente. 

Eu entrei em pânico e o empurrei. 

—  O que houve, Usagi-chan?  —  Takayuki-san não parecia abalado com a reação e se aproximou de novo. 

—  O Mamoru...  —  Sacudi a cabeça, porque não era esse meu problema agora. E também porque a imagem tinha acabado de piscar  _ de novo _ na minha memória.  —  Você é casado. 

— Ah. Ele te contou isso? —  Takayuki-san sorriu. — Ontem eu pensava que você era só uma criança, mas hoje vim notando como estava enganado. — Ele acariciou a minha bochecha, deixando o lugar imediatamente fervendo. — Você é uma moça muito bonita. — Seus olhos estavam de novo em mim, confundindo meus pensamentos. Agora, até minhas pernas pareciam fracas, muito mais que qualquer piscada de algum membro dos  Edgers já me causara. 

—  Nossa...  —  foi o que consegui dizer, mas isso o satisfez. 

—  Eu que devo dizê-lo, Usagi-chan.  _ Nossa _ —  ele falou lentamente, ainda me olhando  fixo . 

Minha cabeça, meu corpo todo estava muito estranho, essa era a verdade. Alguma vez um homem tinha me afetado tanto assim? Eu nem conseguia mais lembrar onde estávamos ou o que fazíamos. 

A mão de Takayuki-san tocou minha bochecha e a acariciou. Sem quebrar o contato visual, ele sussurrou bem perto do meu rosto:

—  Realmente... Nossa... 

E eu ouvi. Não só as palavras dele, mas um movimento a mais, algo vindo de dentro do túnel, do meio das sombras. Uma assombração! Meu corpo se enrijeceu e se preparou para fugir com Takayuki-san dali. Mas ele não se mexia. Eu o puxei pelo braço e ele não moveu um centímetro sequer. 

—  O que houve, Usagi-chan?

—  Eu ouvi alguma coisa...  —  expliquei, sentindo-se tola. Ele tinha acabado de dar um discurso longo sobre como a gente imagina fantasmas depois de ouvir as histórias e cá estava eu reagindo tal qual.

Mas o barulho ressoou de novo, mais alto, mais próximo. 

—  Isso não foi imaginação minha!  —  exclamei para ele. 

Só que Takayuki-san continuava agindo como se tudo fosse mesmo imaginação minha. Ele pegou a mão com o que eu o puxava e levou até seus lábios. 

—  Não fique assim, Usagi-chan.  —  Seus olhos estavam de novo presos nos meus, fazendo coisas comigo. 

E novamente o barulho. 

—  Venha para mais perto, vamos começar de novo  —  dizia ele, puxando-me contra si pela cintura, como se um fantasma não estivesse pronto pra nos levar pro outro mundo. 

Ele não estava ouvindo. O que só podia significar que—

Pensei tarde demais, quando me virei de novo pras sombras, de lá saía um  _ youma _ três vezes mais alto que eu. Seu corpo ela imenso e peludo, quase como um pé grande, mas a boca tinha algo como uma máscara com diversos furos, de onde saía um som grave. Eu me sentir arrepiar pelo motivo oposto de até então. 

—  Usagi-chan?  —  Takayuki-san não estava surpreso com a criatura, mas me olhava como se eu tivesse virado aquele bicho. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, tremendo. 

—  Vamos!  —  Eu o peguei de novo pelo braço para tirá-lo dali. E de novo, ele não se mexeu.  —  Vamos logo!  —  Apontei para o monstro que ainda se aproximava com aqueles sons horríveis saindo pela máscara da boca.  —  Você não o está vendo?  —  perguntei olhando para o  _ youma _ e para Takayuki-san. 

Takayuki-san se assustou com a pergunta. Então, seus olhos pousaram no  _ youma _ e voltaram-se para mim com curiosidade. 

Ele tinha que ter visto agora, então por que não se mexia? Por que não fugia quando aquele bicho nojento estava quase do nosso lado? 

Tarde demais. O  _ youma _ esticou o braço na minha direção, a mão se abrindo para me segurar pela cintura. Pulei e corri para trás até bater contra a parede do túnel. 

—  Takayuki-san!  —  gritei para ele, ainda parado do outro lado, bem atrás do  _ youma _ . 

Eu não tinha alternativa, tinha que me transformar e enfrentar o  _ youma _ . Mesmo que não houvesse chance de Takayuki-san não perceber que eu era a Sailor Moon... Desviei de mais uma tentativa de ser pega por aquele mãozão, que abriu um buraco na parede. Uma das pedras caiu sobre meu ombro e eu gritei de dor. 

Não tinha como... 

Levantei-me para me transformar e na mesma hora me senti puxada com força, minhas pernas corriam por puro reflexo, pois alguém estava me levando para fora do túnel. 

—  Tuxedo... Kamen?  —  Pisquei os olhos.  —  Como chegou aqui?  —  Como se houvesse feito sentido qualquer das outras vezes que me salvara a milissegundos de ser morta. 

Já segura no chão do lado de fora, senti de novo o vento e me lembrei.

—  O Takayuki-san!  —  Tentei retornar, mas ele me segurou.  —  Ele está lá com o monstro!  —  expliquei, mas tudo o que Tuxedo Kamen fez foi virar o rosto.  —  Não vou deixá-lo lá! 

—  Ele ficará bem. 

—  E como pode ter tanta certeza?  —  Por aquele momento, toda  a  minha adoração ao Tuxedo Kamen estava esquecida. Meu dedo apertou contra o  peito dele e não contive a raiva.  —  Havia um monstro, um monstro de verdade bem ali. E você viu!  —  Apertei o dedo com ainda mais força, com um pingo de satisfação que ao menos ali meus hormônios não estavam embaçando meus pensamentos, como fizeram com Takayuki-san. 

—  Porque  _ ele _ é um  _ deles _ . 

Suas palavras frias, certeiras me paralisaram. E eu tava comemorando meus pensamentos claros havia tão pouco... 

—  Como assim? 

O som do  _ youma _ veio de dentro do túnel. Ele estava chegando até ali. O que significava que tinha acabado com  Takayuki-san . Certo? Olhei de novo para  Tuxedo Kamen ,  toda dúvida minha transbordando. 

— Aquele não é Chiba  Takayuki — ele disse com o olhar tão intenso que pude ver um brilho azul através da máscara translúcida. — Ou pelo menos, não é ele quem está no controle de seu corpo. E prefiro não acreditar em coincidências que haja dois  _ youma  _ aleatórios por aqui ao mesmo tempo; eles estão juntos. 

Balancei a cabeça, amaldiçoando a conclusão a que ela chegara sozinha. 

—  Ele me trouxe para ser atacada  —  falei, como se as palavras quisessem sair antes que eu as apagasse da mente. 

Tuxedo Kamen desviou o olhar, mas confirmou. 

— Estão roubando a energia das mulheres. Encontrei há pouco aquela que estava mais cedo com ele. Parecia morta, tal qual você descreveu Suzuki- san . Creio que Chiba  Takayuki as conquiste, e aquele  _ youma _ provavelmente se encarregue de sugar sua energia apaixonada.

—  Oh não...  E t ava bem na minha cara o tempo todo! Suzuki-san devia ser a moça que eu ouvi no onsen. Ontem à noite, eu o ouvi com outra—

—  Eu sei. 

— Ah... — Baixei a cabeça. — Fui tão boba, de novo... Claro que  Takayuki-san não queria ser legal, quanto menos flertar comigo. Obrigada por me salvar,  Tuxedo  Kamen . — Por pouco, não revelara minha identidade a um provável enviado do  _ Dark _ _ Kingdom _ . Pior, achando que ia salvá-lo! 

Nesse momento, o monstro saiu do túnel, pisando pesado sobre os trilhos abandonados. Era como se soubesse onde estávamos apenas pelo cheiro, pois consertou a direção de seu corpo e voltou a andar. 

Tuxedo Kamen pôs-se à minha frente e estendeu o braço direito, puxando a capa em sua mão. 

—  Você precisa se transformar agora enquanto eu o distraio.  —  Então apontou para as árvores.  —  Vá! 

Ele disse  _ me transformar _ ? O mundo ficou sem som por um instante enquanto eu tentava voltar a cena pra ouvir de novo. 

—  Apresse-se enquanto o distraio.  —  Ele lançou uma chuva de rosas na direção o  _ youma _ . 

Corri para onde ele indicara e me transformei, grata por ter me lembrado de pegar meu broche e meu cetro ao escapar do meu quarto. Não que alguém fosse me elogiar — Rei e Luna diriam que eu não fiz mais que minha obrigação de os ter sempre comigo —, mas era bem louvável considerando minha pessoa. 

Quando retornei, Tuxedo Kamen ainda parecia o distrair. Sem pensar duas vezes, lancei minha Tiara Lunar ao mesmo tempo que Tuxedo Kamen pulou sobre ele com um chute. Com um brilho forte, o  _ youma _ explodiu e se desintegrou, deixando no ar um cheiro podre. 

Tuxedo Kamen não me esperou, correu para dentro do túnel. Foi quando me lembrei de Takayuki-san.  Corri também logo em seguida e encontrei a mesma paisagem: um túnel deteriorado, escuro e vazio. 

—  Ele fugiu pelo outro lado.  —  Tuxedo Kamen voltou a correr, seguindo os trilhos.  —  Volte, caso ele já tenha ido para o hotel  —  gritou sem olhar para trás.  —  Nós nos encontramos lá.

—  Mas...  —  eu disse sem ter quem me ouvisse. E me ajoelhei exausta de tantas reviravoltas. Precisava de um segundo para recuperar o ar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

De volta ao hotel, depois de gastar o triplo do tempo necessário para me encontrar, eu só pensava em como tinha um  _ onsen _ inteiro sendo desperdiçado enquanto eu suava no meio do outono. Tuxedo Kamen me dissera para procurar Takayuki-san, mas eu estava de volta à estava zero. Nenhum funcionário sabia de seu paradeiro, nem mesmo seus pais sabiam onde estava o filho. Ou os filhos; eles aproveitaram para me perguntar sobre Mamoru e eu só pude dar de ombros. 

Apesar de que... Tremi ao me lembrar de que a última vez que o vira ele estava indo conversar com o irmão. O tal irmão tinha me dito que não se encontrara com Mamoru, mas ele não era o mais confiável na minha lista atualmente. 

Tuxedo Kamen tinha razão, no final das contas. Se o túnel estava vazio depois que o deixara com o  _ youma,  _ Takayuki-san tinha sido poupado na hipótese mais otimista. Eu não estava  _ nada _ otimista. 

—  Sumido?  —  Motoki-oniisan fez uma careta quando perguntei sobre Mamoru.  —  Acho que eu não o vejo mesmo desde o almoço. Nossa, será que faz isso tudo mesmo? 

Baixei a cabeça sem esperanças. 

—  Mas o que você iria querer com ele, hein?  —  ele brincou. 

Forcei um sorriso. 

—  Ele tinha me prometido bolo, era isso que eu queria  —  menti. 

Oniisan gargalhou e passou a mão na minha cabeça. 

—  Eu te aviso quando o vir.  —  Ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo.  —  Vai que o Takayuki-san sabe alguma coisa? Marcamos de nos ver no restaurante daqui a pouco, aí eu pergunto.  —  E tirou um cartão do bolso para me  mostrar, era uma chave de quarto.  —  Estamos neste número. Decora, que, caso eu não descubra nada, põe na conta.  —  E piscou o olho pra mim. 

Confirmei com a cabeça, não contendo um sorriso enquanto oniisan se afastava. Em outras circunstâncias, eu estaria correndo pro restaurante mesmo se Mamoru não tivesse me prometido nada. Mais uma vez, ninguém ia me elogiar, né? 

—  Não descobriu nada? 

Dei um pulo com aquela voz tão perto das minhas costas. Virei-me para encontrar ninguém menos que o próprio Mamoru ali de pé, olhando para mim com a expressão séria. Séria demais até pra um sujeitinho convencido como ele. 

—  Descobri o quê?  —  minha voz saiu ofegante, porque uma tensão havia sumido de dentro de mim e fez meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. 

—  Tá chorando por que agora?  —  Mamoru perguntou com a testa franzida. 

Nem eu fazia ideia até o encontrar bem de quantos eram os pensamentos que eu estivera tentando ignorar. Não havia nem meia hora que eu me dera conta de seu desaparecimento... mas... 

—  Você está bem!  —  E o choro escapuliu ao mesmo tempo em que eu dei um tapa contra o peito dele.  —  Você tinha sumido,  _ e _ o  Takayuki-san é um  _ youma _ bem como você  tava suspeitando, e eu que te mandei atrás dele,  _ e _ não sei se as pessoas sobrevivem depois do ataque, porque a Suzuki- san sumiu,  _ e _ _ você _ sumiu! 

Meu acesso de lágrimas parou quando o encarei de novo. Sua expressão era tão perplexa que também me senti perplexa sem nem saber por quê.

Então, no meio de todo aquele problema de pessoas sendo sugadas e sumindo, Mamoru começou a rir.

—  Não acredito que está tentando tirar uma com a minha cara!  —  Comecei a socar seu peito.  —  Estava mais cedo me chamando de criança, mas tá aí pensando alguma besteira, né? 

Ele segurou meus braços e então pegou minhas mãos entre as suas. Estavam geladas, assim como quando ficamos vendo os canos malucos mais cedo.

—  Você tava lá fora...?  —  perguntei hesitante, pensando em como T akayuki-san também devia estar .  Em como o  _ youma _ que se apoderara de Takayuki-san também devia estar.

—  Achei que já soubesse ou pelo menos tivesse concluído tudo depois de hoje, Cabecinha de Vento.  —  Mamoru beijou uma de minhas mãos .  —  Claro que eu estava lá fora. Assim como você.  —  Beijou a outra.  —  Nós acabamos de nos ver lá no túnel.  —  Seus olhos azuis me encararam com um brilho intenso. 

E familiar. 

—  Que bom que conseguiu voltar sã e salva  —  ele disse, soltando um suspiro depois.  —  Precisamos nos separar lá fora , mas fiquei preocupado. Você sempre me deixa tão preocupado que não faz nem sentido.  —  Mamoru afastou uma das mãos da minha e acariciou meu rosto.  —  Não sei se algum  dia  entenderei esta nossa conexão.  —  Sua boca estava tão perto, mas não era só por isso que meu rosto estava queimando. Todo o meu sangue parecia ter subido para minhas bochechas.  —  Sailor Moon...

_Continuará..._

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitos agradecimentos a todos que enviaram comentários, mas claro que também aos que estão lendo mesmo sem comentar. Novamente, não me inspirei em nenhum lugar específico pra cidadezinha onde se passa a fic, mas esse túnel eu fiquei pensando no segundo túnel de Kitayama, em Nishinomiya. Não que eu já tenha estado lá, mas vi tantas fotos que a imagem ficou na minha cabeça. Só não sei se tem um lindo campo de flores que floresçam no frio lá.
> 
> Faltam só dois capítulos pro final da fic, então logo logo tudo vai se resolver. Espero que estejam gostando!
> 
> E até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Uma Loucura

Sailor Moon?

Por um segundo, no meio de toda a emoção de aquele homem estar tão perto com suas mãos geladas, mas olhos lindos, eu só assenti. Fiquei olhando de volta, esperando que ele continuasse o que tinha pra falar com a Sailor Moon — que, claro, que era eu. Só que aí me bateu: eu estava ali como simplesmente Tsukino Usagi. Não tinha nenhum uniforme de saia tão curta que qualquer escola me barraria na entrada. Era só eu mesma, com uma roupa bem quentinha e confortável.

— O que você disse? — perguntei. Porque também fazia sentido que eu o tivesse ouvido errado. — Que a gente se separou onde?

Pra ser sincera, aquele sábado já tinha ficado _tão_ longo, a começar pelo nosso encontro de madrugada no onsen, que eu não lembrava mais a última vez que vira Chiba Mamoru. Só tinha certeza absoluta de que não tinha sido lá fora.

Lá fora, eu tinha saído com Chiba Takayuki, dado de cara com um _youma_ e encontrado certo par de olhos azuis que agora estavam... _Não!_ Isso era loucura.

Balancei a cabeça. Então, balancei mais um pouco.

— Usagi. — A voz de Mamoru era tão paciente que nem parecia ele mesmo. Não, estava muito mais em personagem com o outro dono daqueles olhos.

— Não fala assim comigo! — Pus as mãos na cabeça e dei alguns passos para trás. — Tá me deixando maluca já com esses seus olhos, aí começa a falar meu nome desse jeito!

Mamoru suspirou.

— Estava indo tudo tão bem — ele disse com um sorriso triste. — Achei realmente que já tivesse percebido quando nos falamos lá fora.

— Não percebi nada! — exclamei com pressa, como se fosse o bastante para desfazer a realidade.

Chiba Mamoru era...

— Espera, e como você desc... — Parei de falar e calculei melhor. — De onde você tirou essa doideira aí? Eu? A Sailor Moon? — Forcei uma gargalhada. — Como que a Sailor Moon seria uma menina bobinha como Tsukino Usagi?

Para minha irritação, ele só deu de ombros.

— Podia ao menos ter sido gentil e puxado meu saco... — eu disse aborrecida. — Dizer que não sou só uma menina bobinha.

— O que tá fazendo aqui? — Meu pai vinha pisando fundo em nossa direção.

— Era exatamente o que eu perguntava à Usagi, Tsukino-san. — Quando ele me viu confusa, Mamoru detalhou: — Fui bem claro no recado que o senhor deu sobre não sair do quarto até toda a história do que ela viu no onsen ser esclarecida.

— Muito obrigado, rapaz. Na verdade, falei com seu pai e todo mundo da equipe, mas ninguém ouviu nada sobre isso. — Meu pai me olhou sério.

Claro, o caso da Suzuki-san de que ninguém mais se lembrava. Obviamente, meu pai agora queria saber por que só eu estava falando daquilo. Até eu tinha me sentido meio louca mais cedo, não quero imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

— Ah! Mas era o que eu tava dizendo aqui pro Mamoru! — Respirei, aproveitando o tempo para pensar melhor. — Que tinha sido só um mal-entendido, que não tinha por que ele ficar de carcereiro. Não foi o que te disse agorinha mesmo?

Mamoru assentiu. E sem perder um segundo, complementou:

— Mas por cautela, achava melhor esperarmos seu pai no quarto. Em vez disso, você decidiu fugir pelo hotel.

Droga, ele tinha mesmo que deixar a batata quente na minha mão? O que ele ganhava bancando o bom garoto pro meu pai?

— Mas foi só um mal-entendido! — insisti.

— Você me disse que tinha encontrado uma funcionária dentro do armário do onsen. Isso me soa bem difícil de entender errado, Usagi. — Meu pai me olhava com reprovação, balançando a cabeça.

— Dentro? Eu disse _dentro_? — Forcei uma gargalhada. — Eu encontrei uma funcionária que tinha se sentido mal no lugar dos armários! Foi só isso, pai! Como ela estaria _dentro_? — Minha voz ficou aguda demais para eu continuar.

— Disse que ela parecia morta e que caiu em cima de você quando abriu a porta do armário. Uma funcionária a identificou como Suzuki-san e em seguida, Chiba Takayuki-san apareceu para cuidar de tudo. — Meu pai parecia até estar lendo anotações, repetindo meu relato fielmente pelo que memorizara.

— Por que ela estaria em um armário, pai? — perguntei sem perceber que havia me repetido. Olhei desesperada para Mamoru.

— Ninguém me relatou nada fora do normal. Conversei inclusive com alguns hóspedes e com o próprio Chiba Takayuki — meu pai continuava como se eu fosse algum suspeito a ponto de confessar. — Claro que ele não chamou nenhuma ambulância nem polícia porque nada aconteceu, segundo o próprio.

Céus, meu pai queria ser repórter investigativo ou algo assim? Preferia quando ele fotografava festas chiques.

— Eu que me confundi, pai. Sua filha é burrinha demais. Fiquei tão assustada de vê-la passando mal no vestiário que acho que não te descrevi coisa com coisa.

— Falou com o meu irmão? — Mamoru nos interrompeu. — Quando foi isso?

— Mais cedo, por quê? — Meu pai devia ter percebido a urgência e acrescentou: — Foi dos primeiros que procurei depois do que Usagi me contou.

— Ah — Mamoru e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo tamanha a decepção. Por outro lado, Takayuki-san era um _youma_ que tinha acabado de perder uma batalha. Era melhor que meu pai não o tivesse visto agora, mesmo que significasse não fazermos ideia de onde ele estaria.

Meu pai franziu a testa.

— Tá tudo bem, pai. Só desculpa pela confusão.

Após eu repetir mais uma vez minha nova versão do que teria acontecido com a Suzuki-san, meu pai enfim foi embora. Não estava nada satisfeito, mas me prometeu que iria relaxar no _onsen_ depois dessa investigação furada.

— Ele vai mesmo pra lá, né? Vai ficar seguro na água quentinha, né? — perguntei a Mamoru, apesar de que ele saberia tanto quanto eu. — Como pude ter sido tão idiota de meter meu pai no meio de um ataque de _youma_? Já pensou se o tivessem atacado também?

— Não creio que seu pai seja o público alvo do que quer que tenha dominado meu irmão. Enquanto eu também pesquisava, descobri que a Suzuki-san tem um noivo. E a mulher de mais cedo, a que encontrei quase morta?

Confirmei que lembrava. Não era o tipo de informação que alguém esqueceria... ou era?

— Ela usa uma aliança de casamento. Não sei se na hora em que a vimos mais cedo estávamos chocados demais para notar ou só não estava com ela. — Mamoru passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando-os um pouco mais bagunçados. — O _youma_ parece estar se alimentando da energia de garotas apaixonadas pelo meu irmão, mas que já estejam comprometidas.

Baixei a cabeça.

— Apaixonadas... — repeti desanimada, lembrando-me envergonhada dos sentimentos que tinham me invadido enquanto estava com Takayuki-san.

De repente, eu me senti exausta. Um bocejo escapuliu. Com ele, veio o desejo de dar uma pausa naquela aventura toda e ir chorar no colo das minhas amigas. Fazia só minutos que eu pensara que Mamoru poderia ter sido sequestrado. Talvez uma hora de eu caminhar justo com aquele que seria o culpado do sequestro e estar pronta para fazer o que ele me pedisse e até aceitar que a história da Suzuki-san era mesmo loucura. Poucas horas de eu rodar o hotel igual a meu pai, soando uma louca de fato, porque ninguém mais se lembrava.

— Seu irmão tá me deixando doida. Ninguém sabe de nada e hoje à tarde eu tava quase acreditando mesmo que tinha imaginado tudo. — Baixei a cabeça. Era mais como se todo o meu corpo estivesse querendo se fundir com o chão.

— Na verdade, é quase o contrário. Ele está alienando a todos, menos a você. — As palavras dele me fizeram franzir a testa. — Como acha que eu desconfiei sobre a Sailor Moon?

Fazia sentido. Por algum motivo, eu ser a Sailor Moon tinha prevenido a lavagem cerebral que Takayuki-san, ou o _youma_ que o controlava, promovera após eu encontrar Suzuki-san. Isso também provava algo sobre Mamoru?

Mas não era como se eu precisasse de mais provas. Baixei meus olhos até suas mãos. Não estavam com as luvas do Tuxedo Kamen, mas com certeza, eram as mesmas que me salvavam e me encorajavam a seguir em frente batalha após batalha. Meu peito se apertou. E de repente uma sensação estranha, inesperada. A mesma que nós temos quando recebemos algo por que tínhamos esperado por muito tempo.

Mas por quê? Aquilo era loucura! _Loucura!_ Esse era o título daquele final de semana.

— Vamos!

— Quê? — Olhei de volta para Mamoru. Ele indicava as escadas do hotel. Agora me dava conta de que me tinha falado alguma coisa enquanto eu estava pensando. Mas, àquele ponto, não importava a lógica. E eu o segui.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Deixa pra lá. A Lógica importava sim. E muito.

— Você só pode ter ficado louco junto com todo mundo! — exclamei assim que chegamos a um quarto distante. Provavelmente, o de pior localização, considerando o tanto que subimos e andamos até encontrá-lo. Não eram os monstros que impediriam o hotel de ir pra frente, mas a ideia idiota de fazer pessoas subirem apenas para descerem de novo e aí subirem mais uma vez. Aliás, Takayuki-san deveria ter escondido Suzuki-san aqui e tudo estaria bem. Pra ele, claro; mas não mudava que ninguém nunca a encontraria. Fim de semana perfeito.

— Eu tive que te encontrar lá fora, o que mais poderia ter feito? Levado ela comigo? — Mamoru argumentou.

— E sua única opção era trancá-la quase que noutra dimensão? — Apontei o longo corredor até ali.

Quando Tuxedo Kamen comentou que tinha encontrado a mulher que estivera mais cedo com Takayuki-san, eu podia jurar que ele ao menos a tinha deixado para que alguém mais a encontrasse e cuidasse dela. Na pior das hipóteses, saíra correndo atrás de mim e deixara onde estava. Não isto.

— _Isto_ é sequestro! — voltei a gritar. Não que houvesse alguém vivo por perto. No fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que nunca o estaria questionando se fosse o Tuxedo Kamen, mas estando ele ali como Chiba Mamoru, era até fácil demais. Deixar uma vítima de um ataque trancada num quarto, que nem mais devia fazer parte do Japão de tão longe, era desumano. — Por que não a levou pro hospital?

— Porque você viu o que aconteceu com a Suzuki-san.

— Que, até onde sei, passa muito bem. Ou a amiga dela estaria um pouco mais preocupada.

— Vamos ou não perguntar sobre o Takayuki-san? — Mamoru moveu o queixo em direção à porta.

Bem... o estrago já estava feito.

— Mas você que entre primeiro, porque essa mulher vai tá furiosa — eu disse, dando um passo para trás da porta do quarto.

Mamoru riu de leve, o que me fez sentir mais elogiada do que se ele tivesse mesmo elogiado meu senso de humor. LOUCURA!

Quando ele destrancou a porta e entramos, a mulher, e realmente era a mesma de mais cedo, continuava desacordada sobre a cama.

— Uau. — Levei a mão à boca, porque era a exata sensação que tivera com Suzuki-san. — Ela parece mesmo morta.

— Sim. — Mamoru pôs as costas da mão na testa dela. — E continua gelada tal como quando a encontrei, mesmo com o aquecedor no máximo e todas as cobertas do quarto.

Em outras palavras, não íamos conseguir informação alguma sobre Takayuki-san. Sentei no chão, encostada à cama. Se fechasse os olhos, ia desmaiar igualzinho porque minhas pernas já estavam querendo ceder à gravidade.

— Alguém me mostra o botão de pausa deste dia. — Minha barriga roncou alto. — Ai... Engraçado que nem notei que já é hora da janta.

— Seus pais ficarão preocupados se você não aparecer.

— Os seus não? É melhor irmos. — Levantei-me com a ajuda de Mamoru e olhei para trás, onde a mulher continuava adormecida. — E deixa a porta dela aberta desta vez, por favor.

Ele soltou um som de protesto, mas gesticulou com a mão para irmos sem arguir. Restava rezar para que ela não se perdesse e fosse parar no País das Maravilhas quando tentasse achar o caminho de volta por aquele labirinto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Achava que encontraríamos Takayuki-san no jantar. Ele tinha comparecido no dia anterior, mas desta vez, não. Mamoru estava na mesa com os pais, e eu não conseguia não reparar em seu olhar fixo na porta.

Agora sentada e mais calma, estava pensando em como isto podia estar sendo pesado para ele. Definitivamente, sua relação com a família era distante, mas de respeito. De repente, seu irmão mais velho começa a trair a esposa e quase matar meninas comprometidas porque um _youma_ o dominou. Também não era como se ele pudesse dizer aos pais que sabia onde o irmão estava — e nem era mentira que não fazíamos ideia.

Mas por que o drama dele me afetava tanto? Ainda seria resquício das loucuras de mais cedo?

“Ele está alienando a todos, menos a você”, Mamoru tinha me dito. “Como acha que eu desconfiei que você seria a Sailor Moon?”

Lembrando de suas palavras, era difícil não pensar nisso também. Aparentemente, eu possuía alguma resistência ao controle mental que Takayuki-san exercia sobre todos no hotel, o que Mamoru atribuíra ao fato de eu ser Sailor Moon. Mas não tive a chance de contar pra ele tudo o que acontecera entre Takayuki-san e eu enquanto estávamos lá fora. Ou melhor, não tive coragem. Ainda nem sei direito o quanto aqueles sentimentos foram controle mental. Mas não eram meus, certo? Ontem, sim. Eu realmente o tinha achado bonito e tudo. Hoje era que não parecia certo...

Não era como eu me sentia com...

Onde estava Mamoru?

Olhei de novo fingindo-me calma para a mesa dos pais dele, mas agora era apenas o casal de idade — os donos secretos da coisa toda. Motoki-oniisan havia se sentado de novo com minha família, e meu irmão estava apaixonado por ouvir de sua vida universitária — a parte das aulas, dos professores, do tamanho da biblioteca que não tem hora para fechar caso você esteja lá dentro... Seria Shingo também adotado? Estalei a língua e virei os olhos.

— Oniisan, você viu o Mamoru por aí? — perguntei sem a menor pena de interromper.

— O filho de Chiba-san? — Pela primeira vez, meu pai soou desconfiado. — Qual é exatamente a relação entre vocês dois?

Oniisan caiu na gargalhada, apesar de meu pai ter um pouco de razão. Especialmente, se eu acrescentasse àquela equação Tuxedo Kamen.

— Usagi-chan e ele são algo como inimigos mortais, Tsukino-san — oniisan explicou com o rosto vermelho, mas sem parar de rir. Começou a dar exemplos de todas as discussões que tínhamos, para meu embaraço.

— Se é assim, o que você iria querer com ele? — Meu pai não tinha comprado.

Meu rosto devia estar me traindo, porque ele levantou as sobrancelhas e soltou um som muito parecido com um ronco para que eu respondesse logo.

— Só que ele e o irmão dele sumiram, aí tava me perguntando se podia ser alguma coisa séria. Tipo, com a esposa do irmão dele. Ela até agora não chegou, vai que...

— Hm... — Meu pai tomou um gole de cerveja e ficou pensativo. — Eu ouvi mesmo que ele era casado, mas não sabia com certeza já que não vi a esposa.

— Tava pensando a mesma coisa! — Motoki-oniisan comentou. — Só que o Mamoru ainda não teve chance de perguntar sobre ela.

— Ah — eu disse sem me deter no que ele falava, só estava aliviada de ter desviado o assunto sem meu pai inserir Mamoru na sua lista negra.

Pensando melhor, mesmo que meus sentimentos por ele fossem verdadeiros, o que ele sentiria por mim? A Cabecinha de Vento? Eu nem precisava de autodepreciação, todas as nossas trocas de palavra bastavam para me dar um péssimo prognóstico.

— Mas realmente, onde estará ele? — oniisan perguntou contemplativo, provavelmente falando em voz alta sem querer. — Ele não sairia a esta hora da noite, né?

— E pra onde neste fim de mundo?

— Oh. — Ele percebia agora que tinha falado e não apenas pensado. — É que ele comentou de ir visitar um funcionário doente ou coisa assim. Era um nome bem comum... Tanaka? Asada? Takahashi?

Alguém devia me dar um prêmio por ter conseguido só assentir e não gritar, “SUZUKI-SAN!” Claro! Mamoru era filho do dono, se ela trabalhava no hotel, então ele só teria que ver as fichas de funcionários e torcer para não haver mais uma Suzuki com uns vinte e poucos anos. Em outras palavras, meu mico mais cedo perguntando sobre ela, implorando pra amiga me dizer algo tinha sido em vão

O restante do jantar também virou um amontoado de assunto a que não prestei atenção, só me perguntando se já teria dado a hora de Mamoru voltar da tal visita.

Na verdade, eu estava com medo de ser a primeira a encontrar Takayuki-san.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Parte de mim dizia para entrar no quarto e dormir até amanhecer. Mamoru já estaria de volta até lá e poderíamos resolver o problema todo. Havia até a possibilidade de agora que fora descoberto, o _youma_ ter liberado Takayuki-san e sumido para qualquer que fosse o próximo plano do _Dark Kingdom_. Quando eu tinha me tornado tão responsável a ponto de saber que essa não era a forma de Sailor Moon se comportar?

Pensando nisso, lembrei-me de Tuxedo Kamen. Então, cruzei todo o hotel e mais umas vinte dimensões até chegar ao quarto onde Mamoru tinha deixado a mulher inconsciente.

Não me lembrara de ir visitá-la porque, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tinha dado nele uma lição de moral — apesar de que me deixava bem satisfeita comigo mesma lembrar-me do meu ponto alto do dia. Quem diria, eu ensinando Chiba Mamoru! Na verdade, decidi encontrá-la porque não sabia que mais fazer e aí pensei: o que Tuxedo Kamen me diria se eu lhe pedisse ajuda?

“Comece pelo que você pode fazer agora.” Ou algo assim, certo? Ele sempre tinha uma frase pronta estilo livro de autoajuda, parecia crível.

E cuidar daquela moça era a única coisa que eu podia fazer de concreto. Quem sabe ela acordasse e me contasse mais sobre Takayuki-san? Com a minha sorte, chegaria lá e ela já teria sumido, e Mamoru teria me deixado um bilhete de como ele tinha razão ao trancá-la.

Sentindo as pernas doloridas de tanto andar, cheguei ao quarto e o abri com calma para não assustar a mulher.

Oh, claro que minha sorte seria ainda pior do que eu imaginava.

— T-Takayuki...san? — minha voz mal saía tão incrédula eu estava de encontrá-lo por ali.

Ele também me olhou como se fosse um fantasma.

— Usagi-chan? O que faz aqui? — Ele merecia prêmio de atuação, pois até o tom charmoso de mais cedo ele ainda usava. Depois de _tudo_. Mas seus olhos, ou o quarto todo, o traíram, quando eles se voltaram-se para a mulher ainda desmaiada sobre a cama. Só que ele não tentou nem explicar por que ela estava assim ou melhor, por que ele estava ali. Pelo contrário, levantou as sobrancelhas cobrando a _minha_ resposta. Tá que ele não a tinha posto no cárcere privado, mas ainda era produto de suas ações o estado dela. E vê-lo ali já era suspeito por si só. Eu que precisava me explicar?

— Eu vim ver como ela estava. — Decidi pelo esclarecimento mais simples, mesmo que ele dissesse “Ah, eu também”, não era como se fosse mudar alguma coisa. — E você? — perguntei apenas pela verossimilhança. Ou por comprar tempo de pensar em como fugir daquela armadilha.

Takayuki-san deu um sorriso e se aproximou da porta, de onde eu ainda o estava olhando aflita.

— Só conferindo os quartos vagos — disse, fitando meus olhos. — Veio ver como _quem_ estava, Usagi-chan?

Quê?

— Aquela moça... — minha resposta quase terminava em interrogação, porque nem eu mais tinha certeza do que estava falando.

Mamoru tinha apenas metade de razão. Esse cara conseguia sim mexer com a minha mente. E agora meu coração estava batendo forte e minhas bochechas queimavam porque a sua colônia tinha um cheiro tão bom... meus pés estavam quase flutuando.

Takayuki-san deslizou a mão direita sobre meu rosto. Então, começou a acariciar minha bochecha com o polegar. Seus olhos pousaram sobre meus lábios e os dele pareciam cada vez mais perto.

— Espera! — Pulei para trás. — Você... — Engoli a palavra _youma_ , mas olhei inconscientemente para a mulher que ele mesmo tinha deixado daquela forma. — Talvez, depois que ela tiver ido embora? — Protelei. A vergonha de ter caído na mágica dele, ou o que fosse aquilo, apoderava-se da minha cabeça e fazia meu rosto queimar ainda mais que antes.

— Quem tiver ido embora, Usagi-chan? — Ele deu outro passo e voltamos a ter a mesma distância do quase beijo. Takayuki-san estava, de novo, concentrado em meus olhos, como se quisesse me hipnotizar. Mas não era tão simples fugir de seu truque, concluí um momento depois. Não bastaria evitar aquele contato visual, o mero calor do corpo dele me deixava fora de mim.

O que fazer?

Toda a minha experiência era com _youma_ que já haviam revelado sua verdadeira natureza. Ademais, tinha medo de provocá-lo e não conseguir vencê-lo sozinha. Ou pior...

Olhei de novo para Takayuki-san, que ainda tinha toda a sua atenção em mim, e me lembrei de Mamoru. Adotado ou não, aquele era seu irmão mais velho. E se eu me descontrolasse e acabasse por matá-lo?

— Algum problema, Usagi-chan?

Eu havia soltado um ganido sem querer.

— Não sabia que eu te deixava tão nervosa. — Takayuki-san balançou a cabeça. — Por que não nos sentamos um pouco? — Ele apontou para um pequeno sofá, que eu ainda não tinha notado existir no quarto.

O que aconteceria se eu negasse? Não queria provocá-lo ainda sem ter um bom plano. Um que incluísse tirá-lo do hotel primeiro. Voltar àquela floresta poderia ser uma boa ideia também. Enquanto pensava, concordei e me sentei. Era ainda menor do que eu antecipara e, mesmo com mais da metade da minha bunda fora do assento, estávamos mais próximos do que eu deveria estar de qualquer homem que não fosse meu marido.

— Está um pouco quente aqui, né? — comentei. Era uma desculpa, mas ao mesmo tempo era verdade. Eu estava suando, mas boa parte devia ser suor frio. — Que tal deixarmos... — Mordi meus lábios antes de mencionar a moça que ele queria tanto que eu não soubesse que estava ali. — Que tal deixarmos o hotel para trás — refiz a frase —, e irmos ver a lua? Eu adoro a lua, sabia? É sempre tão lindo como ela brilha, não acha?

Takayuki-san franziu a testa.

— E lá fora... lá na floresta ninguém vai nos interromper — acrescentei com pressa. — Sem riscos dos meus pais aparecerem do nada me procurando. Nem o seu irmão.

Sim, percebi um pouco tarde que ir pro meio do nada também significava dar adeus às chances de Mamoru aparecer com a solução pra tudo. Ainda assim, precisava ser responsável. Se eu ia enfrentar um _youma_ , tinha que ser longe de possíveis vítimas.

— É uma boa ideia mesmo. — Ele se esticou até mim, como se fosse me beijar apesar de tudo o que eu acabara de dizer.

Fui mais rápida e pulei para fora do sofá.

— Então, vamos lá! — Saí do quarto quase correndo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Não estávamos exatamente no mesmo túnel de mais cedo, mas era pelo menos o meio da floresta. E estava _muito_ frio. Takayuki-san não parecia se importar com a temperatura, mas a caminhada até ali não havia me esquentado o bastante para eu não me curvar em mim mesma e bater queixo. Assoprar minhas mãos não funcionava mais quando não tinha mais calor para liberar.

— Aonde está nos levando, Usagi-chan? — ele perguntou já pela segunda vez desde que deixamos o hotel.

Ao túnel onde o seu monstro de estimação me atacou, era o que eu realmente deveria responder. Era o lugar com maior chance de Tuxedo Kamen nos encontrar, mas eu mesma não conseguia achá-lo. E minha vida talvez literalmente dependesse disso.

Sacudi a cabeça, fingindo-me envergonhada.

— Só queria ter certeza de que estaríamos em paz. — Tentei sorrir, mas meus dentes começaram a se chocar num ataque de tremedeira e desisti. Pensando melhor, minha ideia fora péssima; se eu fugisse no meio de um ataque, iria morrer de hipotermia tentando achar meu caminho de volta.

— Com certeza estamos a sós, a menos que consideremos os bichos da floresta. — Ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão enluvada. — Está tremendo de frio... — Com sua mão livre, ele acariciou minha bochecha como fizera no quarto, apesar de eu não estar sentindo muito meu rosto desta vez. — Por que não voltamos e buscamos um lugar para te aquecer?

— Não! — respondi apressada. — O _onsen_ vai estar cheio, todo lugar vai estar cheio.

— São onze da noite, tenho certeza de que estará tudo bem.

— Devem estar preparando para ele virar misto.

Takayuki-san deu uma gargalhada.

— Está tão desesperada assim para que fiquemos sozinhos?

Assenti com força.

— Meu irmão não ligaria se nos visse juntos — Takayuki-san disse como se conhecesse bem Mamoru. Ele estava certo, porque só tínhamos fingido sermos algo mais. Mas nem Mamoru seria tão frio assim, se visse seu irmão _casado_ tentando intimidades com a sua (falsa) namorada se nem aguentou vê-lo com desconhecidas.

— Por que diz isso? — Afinal, era algo horrível de se dizer do próprio irmão. E eu havia me tornado bastante defensiva com relação ao próprio... Mas que ficasse para um momento mais quentinho e seguro refletir sobre isso.

Takayuki-san sacudiu a cabeça um pouco e contraiu a boca no que era para ser um sorriso, e no entanto, resultou em uma expressão vazia.

— Por que não falamos de nós dois? — Ele pareceu se recuperar e agora segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, erguendo meu olhar até o dele. Estava forçando a hipnose ou o que fosse seu poder?

Olhei para todos os lados, atenta a qualquer som de que alguém pudesse estar se aproximando. Com a certeza de que não haveria nenhum desavisado no campo de batalha, eu me submeti à vontade dele e permiti que mantivéssemos contato visual. Meus pensamentos começaram a ficar nublados quase imediatamente, meu nariz inspirou o perfume dele como se fosse água no deserto. Agora eu precisava seguir adiante com o plano e...

— Usagi-chan... — Ele tirou uma das suas luvas e acariciou meu rosto com a mão ainda quente. Seu polegar agora estava sobre meus lábios, roçando-os, provocando-os.

Eu não queria beijar aquele monstro!

Empurrei-o com força antes que tivesse a chance.

— Está com medo de alguma coisa, Usagi-chan? — Ele sorria tranquilo, ainda me encarando diretamente.

Aquele plano não ia dar certo se Takayuki-san primeiro tivesse que me beijar para revelar sua natureza. Hora do plano B. Saí correndo floresta adentro, com meus joelhos protestando o esforço repentino. Então, escondi-me atrás de uma árvore e me transformei. Sailor Moon ia ter que se encarregar de fazer o _youma_ sair.

— Usagi-chan? Tome cuidado! — Takayuki-san passou pela árvore menos de um minuto depois. Quando achei que nem mesmo tivesse notado que eu estava bem ali, ele parou de andar do nada. Não era mais Takayuki-san quando seu corpo se voltou na minha direção.

Olhos violeta iluminavam nosso arredor como faróis, o rosto parecia seco como o tronco de uma árvore morta e seus lábios incharam e esticaram, quase como se fossem membros do corpo, mexendo para todos os lados.

— Sailor Moon... — sua voz era grave e retumbava em meu peito, deixando-me com mal-estar.

— Tiara Lunar! — Ataquei-o rapidamente, mas ele desviou. Seus braços também pareciam galhos secos de árvore quando se esticaram até mim, abrindo um buraco na árvore de verdade que estava atrás. Tentei mais dois ataques, mas apenas um deles o acertou e só de raspão.

Quando me dei conta, ele tinha feito seu braço alongado dar volta pelas minhas costas e puxou me corpo até o dele. Tentei pular para longe, mas o outro braço passou por cima da minha cabeça e me pressionou no lugar. Eu estava encurralada, de cara para a luz violeta de seus olhos. E o perfume gostoso de Takayuki-san... E a tarde agradável que tivemos... Ele era tão bonito e estava me olhando com uma intensidade que eu...

— Então Sailor Moon também tem alguém... Que energia boa! — A voz era tão grave que se o hipnotismo não o tivesse feito, ela teria me desnorteado.

— E-eu não tinha ninguém, monstro! — briguei de volta. — Bem feito, você se deu mal! — Consegui fechar os olhos depois de muito esforço, mas não sortiu efeito para bloquear os poderes do _youma_. Debati-me em vão como um peixe no anzol.

— Você tem sim... posso sentir. E é mágico! É delicioso! — Ele estava tão empolgado que até a voz perdeu a batida baixa nas últimas exclamações. — Vocês se amam; é inútil me enganar! Nunca senti um amor tão—

Uma rosa cortou um de seus braços no meio de sua frase entusiasmada, e consegui fugir, pulando para onde Tuxedo Kamen se encontrava.

— Você me encontrou! — eu disse antes de notar que meus joelhos falharam e eu estava em queda livre... até os braços dele.

— Sailor Moon? — Ele tentou me sacudir.

— Acho que ele realmente tava sugando minha energia. — Minhas palavras saíram tão arrastadas que nem eu tinha certeza do que tinha falado. — Estou tonta.

Tuxedo Kamen me segurou no colo e pulou para longe do _youma_ , até a copa de uma árvore.

— Sailor Moon? Consegue me ouvir?

Eu provavelmente tinha mesmo dormido por um instante, porque precisei abrir os olhos para ver seus olhos me revistando para possíveis machucados.

— Acho que tô melhorando — disse, passando a mão pela cabeça e sentindo o dolorido de onde um dos galhos havia me batido.

— Por que veio enfrentá-lo sozinha? — Eram os olhos de Mamoru que me estudavam desesperados. E eu talvez tivesse dito isso alto, pela expressão que ele me devolvia. — Sua cabeça de vento — ele disse entredentes. — Não é hora pra ficar espantada comigo.

— Mas eu tô melhor mesmo. — Sorri sem graça, pois sabia que ainda não estava soando a uma pessoa saudável.

O ataque do _youma_ veio antes que Tuxedo Kamen pudesse duvidar, fazendo-o pular comigo novamente. Só que desta vez, o _youma_ nos havia encurralado fechando qualquer rota de escape ao nosso redor.

Ele se aproximou de nós com os olhos fixos em mim, preparado para retomar o que começara.

Senti o braço de Tuxedo Kamen apertar minha cintura e então subir pelas minhas costas, pressionando-me contra seu corpo até esconder meu rosto. Com o outro, ele tentou atacar o _youma_ , mas consegui ouvir quando ele próprio foi atacado e empurrado para trás até cair no chão. Nem nesse momento, ele me soltou e caímos juntos sobre a neve.

Tuxedo Kamen não dizia nada, mas o som de sua respiração era evidência de que estava em dor.

— O que ele fez? — Procurei por seu corpo e encontrei o rasgo que um dos galhos causado no seu braço.

— Eu estou bem. — Seus olhos voltaram-se para o _youma_. Tuxedo Kamen reagiu a tempo de me puxar de volta e trocou nossas posições, tornando-se aquele que o _youma_ puxou agressivamente para si.

— A energia da menina! — o _youma_ disse confuso quando notou que havia pescado a pessoa errada. — Você tem a mesma energia dela! É você!

Quando me reergui tropegamente, notei que o _youma_ estava sugando a energia de Tuxedo Kamen, tal como fizera comigo.

— Tiara Lunar! — tentei novo ataque, mas ele revidou com mais facilidade ainda que antes. Era de se esperar; eu já estava fraca demais até para me manter de pé e ele, ainda mais forte. Caí de joelhos na neve, só podendo observar como Tuxedo Kamen nem mais conseguia resistir.

O que fosse que essa nossa energia igual significasse, criava um _youma_ indestrutível, que logo mataria meus pais, meu irmão — todos no hotel. Era assustador como eu podia senti-lo fortalecer-se. Realmente não deveria ter tentado fazer isto sozinha.

— Tuxedo Kamen... — eu disse chorosa, observando-o sem poder fazer mais nada. Meu peito doía como se fosse uma parte de mim que o _youma_ atacava. — Não...

Continuará...

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas pelo tempo todo que custei para atualizar a fic. Acabei envolvida num amigo oculto e aí pensei: preciso fazer logo isto ou ficarei sem tempo. Só que fiquei só travada mesmo e tudo travou junto.
> 
> Enfim, este foi o penúltimo capítulo. O que vocês acharam?
> 
> Muitos agradecimentos aos que acompanharam até aqui e me incentivaram, mesmo nesta história tão bobinha. Foi mais de um ano até completá-la na verdade e não sei por que estou com discurso como se este já fosse o último capítulo. Vou economizar pra ele!
> 
> Não se esqueçam de comentar!
> 
> Até o próximo!


	6. O Fatídico

**Capítulo 6 — O Fatídico**

Num canto da minha mente, eu conseguia ver o _youma_ destruir Tuxedo Kamen como se estivesse acontecendo no mundo real. Num momento, sua máscara caía, suas roupas rasgavam e manchavam de sangue e depois sumia o último traço que restava de Mamoru Chiba. E ele também devia estar vendo algo parecido, pois seus olhos recuperaram o foco por um momento, congelados em mim, para refletirem desespero. Era como se estivéssemos os dois vendo um pesadelo se tornar real, embora eu nunca tivesse sonhado com algum dia Tuxedo Kamen falhar.

Meu corpo começou a queimar, algo bem lá dentro irradiava um calor que me fez tossir forte, incapaz de inspirar. A imagem de Mamoru capturado ali e a dele caído ensanguentado em meus braços se misturaram. O terror e a realidade com o mesmo resultado: derrota. Não havia mais o que fazer.

Aquela estranha energia que vinha de mim, mas não parecia realmente minha, pôs-me de pé e fez o _youma_ se voltar para minha direção perplexo. Afinal, eu já era a presa fácil, então por que havia me levantado daquele modo?

— Us...Sailor Moon? — Tuxedo Kamen perguntou também desorientado.

Mas o que fosse aquela coisa despertando em mim, ela adormeceu de novo tão repentina quanto exsurgira. Uma névoa havia nos envolvido e alguém me puxou para longe do _youma_ , agora atacado pelo fogo e pelo trovão.

Tão inacreditável quanto as ilusões que me passaram pela cabeça quando achei que seríamos mortos, era ver que minhas amigas haviam aparecido.

— Parece que desta vez fomos nós que te salvamos, Tuxedo Kamen — Sailor Mars disse ao trazê-lo para perto de mim.

— Mas ainda não acabou — Jupiter disse ao se juntar a nós, apertando meu ombro.

— Aproveite enquanto ele está desnorteado, Sailor Moon! — Mercury apontou na direção em que deixaram o _youma_ após o ataque surpresa.

Assenti e peguei meu cetro. Logo, o _youma_ readquiriu a forma de Takayuki-san e eu suspirei aliviada. Havíamos vencido. Mamoru também parecia se recuperar, pois corria para acudir o irmão mais velho. Não sabia como, mas no final, tudo tinha dado certo. Então, desmaiei de exaustão.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordei com uma imensa dor de cabeça. Talvez, a dor fosse o que tinha me acordado. Já estava claro, o que, pelo menos, significava que aquele sábado das trevas tinha ido embora e eu sobrevivera para ver o domingo. Só que eu não conseguia afirmar muito além disso. Podia reconhecer o quarto em que acordara, mas com certeza não era nele em que eu deveria estar com minha família.

Levantei num sobressalto. Minha mãe ia comer meu couro, meu pai já devia estar na polícia — e pior, pondo o nome de Mamoru no topo da lista de suspeitos de meu sequestro. Mas foi só pisar o chão que eu desabei; minhas pernas não iam funcionar tão cedo.

— Usagi!

Do meu lado estava o próprio possível procurado pela polícia, Mamoru Chiba. O mesmo que havia recebido o ataque do _youma_ por muito mais tempo que eu. Mas agora aparentava mais um médico do que um paciente enquanto se ajoelhava na minha frente para me examinar.

— Eu tô bem — disse, afastando-me e usando a cama para erguer o corpo o bastante para me sentar. Não eram só minhas pernas que estavam sem forças, meu corpo todo ainda não merecia qualquer confiança. Ou seja, era meio que uma mentira eu estar bem. — Mas e você? — devolvi a preocupação, porque era realmente para ele estar pior.

Estudei-o em detalhes e nada em Mamoru denunciava a noite que havíamos tido.

— Estou bem, graças a todas vocês.

A menção de minhas amigas me fez sentir uma culpa dobrada.

— Eu não fiz nada — respondi engasgada. Sim, primeiro porque eu não havia realmente conseguido contar a elas sobre o _youma_. Podia dizer que tinha tentado, mas no fundo eu só fizera uma chamada meia boca pelo comunicador. E depois que minha única contribuição fora usar o cetro após elas já haverem enfraquecido o _youma_. Não sabia por que só eu podia usá-lo, e elas o teriam feito se fosse possível. — Não fiz nada mesmo...

Mamoru meneou a cabeça e pareceu pronto a dizer algo quando alguém bateu à porta.

— Pode entrar — ele respondeu, levantando-se do chão. Seu tom exalava um quê de alívio pela interrupção.

— Usagi-chan! — Era Ami-chan, que se aproximava acompanhada de Mako-chan. Dentro da bolsa que a última carregava, saiu a cabeça de Luna.

— Nós sentimos muito, Usagi-chan... — Mako-chan mordia os lábios e parecia avaliar meu estado. Minha cara tava tão ruim assim? — Devíamos ter prestado mais atenção quando você nos chamou.

— Foi minha culpa, na verdade — Luna interrompeu, pulando sobre a cama e então subindo em meu colo. Era reconfortante sentir seu calor depois de tudo por que havia passado. — Você andou tão estressada com os cristais arco-íris e chateada por perder o show por causa da viagem que pedi às meninas para não a preocupar com nada.

— Como assim?

Mako-chan baixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhada.

— Quando você nos contactou, — Ami-chan explicou em seu lugar —, havia um _youma_ à solta em Tóquio e o estávamos investigando. Por sorte, não era como o de ontem, então, não precisamos libertar ninguém com o Cetro Lunar.

— E aí vieram correndo me ajudar? — concluí a história com um sorriso maravilhado que elas tivessem pressentido meus problemas com o pouquíssimo que falara.

— Bem... — Ami-chan baixou a cabeça e a sacudiu. Então, virou-se para Mamoru.

Tapei minha boca com força, como se isso fosse capaz de devolver tudo o que havia dito. Eu tinha me esquecido de que ele ainda não sabia de nada das identidades das minhas amigas. Ele podia ter adivinhado que eu era a Sailor Moon, mas...

Então, olhei para Luna ainda no meu colo. Ela mesma tinha falado mais cedo. Não teria notado Mamoru um gato falante? Não era completamente minha culpa aqui.

— Fui eu quem as chamei — ele disse, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. — Sua cara é fácil demais de se ler, Cabecinha de Vento. Estava preocupada de eu ter ouvido tudo agora, né?

Assenti, ainda espantada.

— Quando nos separamos, percebi que você ainda não devia ter pensado em chamar reforços. Mas não consegui nenhuma desculpa para nos falarmos durante o jantar e, se demorássemos demais, elas não conseguiriam transporte.

— Andarmos sempre em grupo foi um grande descuido para nossas identidades secretas. — Ami-chan balançava a cabeça em consternação.

— Por sorte, eu tinha o contato da Rei-chan — Mamoru explicou. — Confesso que as identidades ficaram tão óbvias que tive medo de estar errado.

Ami-chan e Mako-chan riram sem graça, enquanto eu ainda me sentia tonta com todas aquelas informações. Porque pensem bem em como isto aconteceu: minhas amigas receberam uma ligação de um cara dizendo ser o Tuxedo Kamen, entraram num _shinkansen_ na mesma hora e se embrenharam nas montanhas?

— Vocês podiam ter vindo direto pra uma armadilha! — briguei com elas, sacudindo Luna também de propósito.

— Eu considerei a probabilidade — Ami-chan confessou. — Até tentamos seu comunicador, mas não funcionava. E a Rei-chan tinha razão; ela disse que só saberíamos quando viéssemos.

— Só não contava com você ir sozinha atrás do meu irmão — disse Mamoru, bagunçando o cabelo apenas para tentar penteá-lo de volta com os dedos.

— Eu não fui... Só queria ver como aquela moça estava. — Então notei por que o quarto era familiar. Era onde tínhamos deixado a vítima de Takayuki. — Ué, onde tá ela?

Mamoru deu de ombros.

— Quando viemos com você, ela já tinha ido embora. Mas deve estar bem. Fui visitar Suzuki-san, e ela nem mesmo se lembrava dos últimos dias ou até do meu irmão. Só que estava se sentindo muito mal o dia inteiro e disse estar se recuperando.

— Aquele _youma_ parecia estar sugando alguma energia relacionada a amor, mas não chegava a sugar a energia vital das vítimas. Foi o que pudemos concluir embora os dados sejam insuficientes — disse Ami-chan, parecendo pronta para consultar alguma anotação em seu minicomputador, mas resistiu. — Então, vocês dois devem ficar bem.

— E a Rei-chan? — perguntei. — Acho que eu preciso agradecer a ela...

— Saiu para comprar as lembranças da viagem. — Mako-chan sorriu. — E também não se preocupe sobre seus pais. Ela mesma cuidou de contar a eles que chegamos de surpresa e que você dormiria no nosso quarto.

— Nossa...

— A ideia foi do Mamoru-san — Ami interrompeu. — Ele também nos emprestou outro quarto e cuidou da nossa hospedagem. — Ela provavelmente estava pensando com um pouco de arrependimento em todas as vezes em que desconfiara das intenções de Tuxedo Kamen.

— Vocês deviam fazer como a Rei-chan e aproveitar a estada — Mamoru sugeriu. — Temos que pegar o ônibus das cinco horas se quisermos ter certeza de que chegaremos a tempo para o _shinkansen._

Ami-chan começou a protestar:

— Eu não realmente estudei muito sobre este lugar antes de vir, então não saberia o que visitar...

Mas Mamoru tinha a resposta:

— Há uma escultura próxima, eu recomendo. O restaurante a que fomos ontem também é ótimo, mas costuma formar fila bem cedo. — Ele tirou o celular do bolso. — Estou enviando a localização de ambos, mas é melhor se apressarem.

Ami-chan me olhou e franziu a testa.

— Podemos só escolher algo da cozinha do hotel e comer aqui com a Usagi-chan. Eu me sentiria mal se a deixar assim para fazer turismo.

— Ela já viu o bastante ontem. Ademais, não seria pior se ainda as impedisse de se divertirem depois de virem tão longe por ela? — Mamoru argumentou, mas não olhava mais para Ami. Seus olhos se fixaram nos de Mako-chan.

Mako-chan sorriu.

— Sabe, você tem toda a razão! — E puxou Ami-chan pelo braço. — Luna, volte para a bolsa ou vai acabar também presa no hotel o dia todo.

— Devíamos ao menos pedir algo para a Usagi-chan comer antes de irmos... — Ami dizia enquanto era arrastada porta afora.

— Mamoru-san é o filho do dono do hotel. Ele dá um jeito!

E sumiram.

Toda aquela conversa havia me distraído do mal-estar e da dor de cabeça, mas não os curara. Agora com o quarto em silêncio, meu corpo queria voltar ao quentinho da cama e das cobertas.

Uma risada me despertou do estado de quase sono em que eu entrava.

— Guardarei a conversa para mais tarde. — A mão de Mamoru pousou sobre minha testa. — Pelo menos, não está mais com febre. — Ele andou até outro lado do cômodo e pegou alguma coisa. Demorou-se mais um pouco antes de voltar. — Tome este analgésico.

Aceitei ainda distraída pensando no que ele dissera primeiro. Já havia engolido o comprimido e estava prestes a me deitar quando me ocorreu de indagá-lo:

— Que conversa?

Mamoru balançou a cabeça, apagou a luz e saiu fechando a porta.

Ele realmente esperava que eu fosse dormir depois de falar da tal da conversa? Como que eu...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pelas próximas horas, eu havia acordado para ir ao banheiro uma vez quando Rei-chan me acordou com comida. “Mamoru-san que me pediu pra trazer,” disse enquanto arrumava o okayu na mesinha do quarto. O que devia ser verdade. Pelo prato, aquilo com certeza viera do hotel, e eu duvidava muito que houvesse okayu no cardápio. Ele havia conseguido que o preparassem especialmente pra mim.

Logo que terminei, acabei dormindo de novo. Acordei mais tarde com a bexiga cheia e fui novamente ao banheiro. O remédio e a comida junto com todo o descanso fizeram efeito. Estava claramente melhorando e decidi aproveitar para tomar um banho. Minha mãe estava no quarto quando retornei.

— Usagi! Estava louca atrás de você, mas cada hora uma amiga sua dizia que você tinha saído pra outro canto! — Ela cruzou os braços. — Ao menos, vá arrumar suas coisas, pois já vamos embora.

— Mas... — E eu nem sabia o que eu queria dizer. Claro, tinha toda a coisa de eu ter ficado o sábado inteiro atrás de um _youma_ e o domingo inteiro de cama, só que isso eu não poderia dizer a ela. –

— Pelo menos já tomou um banho. Agora vai arrumar a bagunça lá no nosso quarto, anda!

Concordei e peguei minha bolsa. Por algum motivo, as palavras de Mamoru sobre a tal conversa ecoavam na minha cabeça. Eu nunca saberia que assunto poderia ser?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De malas prontas, cheguei ao hall de entrada do hotel, onde meu pai conversava com mais alguém. Aproximando-me, notei ser o pai de Mamoru e mais algum funcionário que eu ainda não tinha visto.

— Minha filha gostou tanto que acho que tentou sumir pra não a levarmos embora! — meu pai disse assim que me viu perto.

— Fico realmente feliz, estamos nos esforçando para o torná-lo o melhor hotel da região. — O senhor Chiba olhou ao redor. — Pena que meu filho não esteja se sentindo bem para se despedir. Acho que todo o trabalho enfim o derrubou. — Ele riu.

Era mesmo; eu não sabia nem que fim tivera o Takayuki-san, mas se o pai estava rindo assim, devia só estar com uma dor de cabeça maior que a minha. Ele não tinha realmente culpa, mas acabei associando-o de qualquer forma e era inevitável pensar: bem feito.

Os dois se despediram e meu pai me apontou a saída. Estávamos mesmo indo embora, percebi com um suspiro.

— Como que o senhor conhecia o senhor Chiba? — perguntei, seguindo-o.

— Acho que agora que tá tudo anotado, já posso revelar. — Meu pai deu uma gargalhada sem graça. — Na verdade, vim aqui para escrever uma resenha sobre o hotel.

— Pera, este tempo todo o senhor estava trabalhando? — Eu me sentia incrédula, porque fazia tanto sentido que eu já devia ter notado que seria algo do tipo. — Não era um passeio em família? — Tinha perdido o show dos Edgers pra isso! Mas minha mãe estava certa, eu não tinha ficado nem um pouco com a família. Perdera meu direito de reclamar.

— Acho que todos aqui eram convidados. — Meu pai coçou a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso.

— Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou voltar com as minhas amigas. — Olhei o relógio no saguão e ainda marcava três da tarde. Eu teria mais duas horas se ficasse com elas.

— Gostou tanto assim daqui? — Ele não tentou esconder o tom perplexo.

Na verdade, eu tinha odiado; mas sorri sem graça e me despedi:

— A gente se vê mais tarde!

Corri em direção ao quarto de antes, mas não sem me chocar contra ninguém menos que Mamoru Chiba pelo caminho. Foi quando percebi que era justamente ele quem eu queria encontrar.

— Está tudo bem aqui, não se preocupa com isso — ele falava ao celular. Nossas topadas já eram tão rotineiras que apenas me cumprimentou como se só tivéssemos nos cruzado na rua. — Eu direi, até. — E desligou.

— Olá — meio balbuciei meio falei.

Mamoru olhou minhas bolsas e o casaco grosso que eu vestia.

— A saída é pro outro lado.

Mostrei-lhe a língua.

— Decidi voltar com as minhas amigas. — Uma onda de embaraço me pegou de surpresa e, mesmo enquanto eu dava uma desculpa, sabia que não era nada além de desculpa. — Quero dizer, eu não aproveitei nada com tudo o que houve. Aí vou ficar mais umas duas horas, talvez visitar o _onsen_. — Por que eu fui falar aquilo? Agora as imagens do nosso encontro lá dentro ficavam repetindo na minha cabeça.

Mamoru também não pareceu muito confortável com a palavra _onsen_.

— Então... — Eu precisava falar qualquer outra coisa pra sobrepor as imagens intermináveis. — Você parecia preocupado com a pessoa no telefone, não é sempre que te vejo tratar alguém bem — brinquei.

— Era minha cunhada. Assim que amanheceu, liguei pra lá e descobri que era pra ela ter vindo, mas sentiu-se mal e ficou em casa. Como só meu irmão sabia que ela ia vir, ninguém estranhou.

— Como assim alguém não acha errado largar a esposa pra trás numa viagem a um onsen? E Takayuki-san já estava se safando de fazer vítimas desde lá?

Ele estalou a língua. Por que estava chateado, se sabia que o _youma_ era tudo o que eu conhecia de Takayuki-san? O _youma_ também nem se apresentara nem nada assim pra eu saber do que o chamar. Por isso, pra sempre acabaria chamando-o de Takayuki-san.

Mas era eu quem havia interpretado Mamoru errado.

— Venha. — Ele apontou para o corredor que nos levava àqueles quartos distantes onde nos escondera ontem.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eu o segui achando que estava me levando de volta ao que eu já pensava ser o “fatídico quarto”, porque como assim o lugar mais aleatório daquele hotel podia ter tantos acontecimentos? Primeiro Mamoru, um ser de excelente criação, e claro que estou sendo irônica, decide que está okay aprisionar uma mulher recém-atacada por seu irmão. Depois, o próprio irmão me aparece ali magicamente, porque só mágica leva alguém para aquele corredor esquecido do hotel. Por último, virou minha enfermaria após o ataque do tal irmão. Até onde sei, Mamoru aprendeu a lição e não repetiu o cativeiro improvisado enquanto eu dormia, mas como ele não estava sozinho e sim com minhas amigas, quem sabe sua intenção inicial?

Após a retrospectiva de tudo o que passei com aquele quarto rodar minha cabeça enquanto eu seguia Mamoru, acabamos em outro. De fato, pensando melhor, minhas amigas agora estavam o usando o fatídico quarto e não conviria invadi-lo, fosse lá o que ele queria.

Ao entrarmos, Mamoru trancou a porta e foi até a pequena geladeira, sobre a qual havia alguns saquinhos de chá. Enquanto esquentava a água na chaleira elétrica — que não existia no quarto em que minha família tinha se hospedado! —, ele voltou a falar:

— Pelo menos, ela está melhor.

Ah, a cunhada. Demorei um pouco para entender de que ele estaria falando. Era horrível demais confessar que não me importava? Espera, era sobre ela a nossa conversa? Mesmo sem expectativas, falar sobre cunhada dos outros era um tanto...

Mamoru continuou, alheio à minha confusão:

— Só não se lembra muito dos últimos dois dias.

É... eu realmente não me importava e merecia ir pro inferno por isso. Mas estávamos sozinhos e trancados em um quarto. Do qual minhas amigas provavelmente nem sabiam. Não era sobre uma mulher que eu nem conhecia — e que ataques de _youma_ à parte, estava felicíssima casada com um gêmeo perdido dos Edgers — que eu ia estar pensando.

Igualmente alheio à minha ansiedade, Mamoru agora estava com a água quente e terminava de preparar o chá.

— Aqui está. — Ele me entregou uma das xícaras. — E você? Melhorou também?

Assenti, ainda intrigada com por que estávamos tomando chá num quarto de hotel. Aquela situação me fazia me perguntar se estávamos num momento perfeito e eu devia ficar feliz com isso, ou se eu devia ficar bem miserável que nem assim alguma coisa acontecia. Olha isso. Por todo o caminho estava eu pensando na minha vida com o quarto fatídico quando deveria estar espantada com minha relação com Mamoru Chiba durante aquele final de semana.

Era para esperar algo acontecer? Olhei de novo para ele, quem puxara uma das cadeiras do quarto para perto da cama. Ali onde eu ainda estava de pé e muito sem jeito. As últimas vinte e quarto horas nos deixaram numa posição incômoda. E não apenas a mim, disso tinha certeza.

— Você... — ele começou a dizer. — Do que se lembra de ontem?

— Tudo? Digo, não lembro de voltar pro hotel, mas acho que eu tava inconsciente, né?

Ele confirmou.

— Mal me lembro de _eu_ ter voltado — acrescentou com um meio sorriso.

Também sorri fraco.

— Você se lembra daquela luz? — ele então perguntou.

Eu não queria realmente falar daquele momento, porque pensar nele me fazia lembrar outras imagens, coisas que eu não vivi, mas que eram horríveis e que com certeza haviam acontecido em algum lugar. Com ele. Com nós dois.

— Aquela luz... vinha de você. — Mamoru piscou lentamente. — E... era como se eu me lembrasse de coisas muito antigas.

Baixei a cabeça e notei que meus punhos já estavam fechados.

— Era essa a conversa? — indaguei, incapaz de esconder que havia esperado por um assunto mais feliz.

Mamoru olhou para o lado por um instante.

— Não sei muito da minha vida — disse baixo, para dentro. — Fui adotado após um acidente ter matado meus pais, ou foi o que me contaram. Porque eu mesmo não me lembro de nada.

— Acho que você viu algo diferente de mim, porque pra mim não apareceu criança nenhuma. — Mordi meu lábio inferior, pois a imagem de Mamoru ensanguentado nos meus braços tinha piscado na minha mente.

Era _ele_. Não bem aquele Mamoru na minha frente. O cabelo era um pouco diferente, a pele parecia mais clara e lisa. Mas era como se aquilo tivesse acontecido ontem. Na minha frente. E com Mamoru.

Ele se levantou, dando-me um susto. Então, pegou minha mão e a massageou até que eu a abrisse.

— Nós nos conhecemos muitos e muitos anos atrás. Foi o que vi. Duas pessoas que nunca conseguiram—

Meu celular tocou. Ah, sim. Agora ele tinha sinal pra tocar. Ontem, quando minhas amigas podiam ter me avisado pra ficar quieta que o reforço já vinha, ele não registrou nem a chamada perdida. Mas agora que Mamoru...

— Continua. — Decidi ignorar a chamada.

Ele sorriu e soltou minha mão.

— É melhor atender.

Grunhi enquanto o procurava na bolsa. Era Mako-chan. Elas tinham encontrado minha mãe e descobriram que fiquei pra trás. As três estavam em um parque mais para sul do hotel, tinha muitos bichos interessantes e raros de ver. Concordei e disse que falaria com elas mais tarde. Então, desliguei antes que ela atrasasse mais ainda nossa conversa.

— Continua — eu o apressei, mas aí notei que minha mão não estava mais nas dele. — Ah, não... — lamentei em voz alta sem querer.

— Seu chá está esfriando — ele disse após forçar uma tossida.

Chá? Alguém ainda lembrava que estávamos tomando chá? Acabei rindo. E meu riso virou gargalhada. O que Mamoru observou com sobrancelhas erguidas. Prova de que sabia que eu não estava sendo eu mesma ou já teria feito alguma nota de sarcasmo. Ou talvez ele próprio não estivesse sendo ele mesmo também.

Depositei minha xícara na mesa mais próxima. Voltei e também peguei a dele, dada com alguma relutância estupefata. Seus olhos me acompanhavam agora sem qualquer expressão exceto a de interrogativa.

— Aqueles dois não eram a gente — eu disse assim que deixei sua xícara ao lado da minha. — Se olhar com calma, são pessoas bastante diferentes.

— Eu também ainda não sei o que aquelas visões significam, mas fico feliz que tenham nos vindo ontem. Talvez entendamos melhor quando encontrarmos o Cristal de Prata.

Aquela menção, o atrito que mantivemos em silêncio desde que sua identidade fora revelada, fez com que eu desse um passo para trás sem nem perceber.

— O Cristal? Você ainda o quer?

— Não sei... Não depois do que vimos. Eu o procurava para entender melhor quem eu era, por que sempre que você estava em perigo, eu precisava salvá-la como se minha vida não tivesse outro sentido.

Levantei meus olhos para os dele em desorientação.

— Não me olha assim — ele pediu com um sorriso. — Não posso te dar nenhuma explicação. É só como eu sempre senti quando algo te acontecia. — E virou a cabeça para outro lado, visivelmente sem graça. Então, suspirou. — Mas precisamos desse Cristal se o _Dark Kingdom_ o quer tanto. E vocês também o querem, não é?

Confirmei.

— Para encontrarmos nossa princesa.

Mamoru me encarou e pareceu prestes a dizer algo, mas balançou a cabeça, desistindo do que fosse.

— Sabe algo dela? — perguntei, sem querer perder aquela pista.

Ele riu e falou:

— Acho que saberemos de fato quando encontrarmos o Cristal.

E estávamos de volta ao ponto de dissenso. Ou...

— Encontrar _mos_? Juntos? — Não conseguia esconder a empolgação com aquela hipótese.

Mamoru fez uma gesto exagerado com o braço como um cavaleiro diante de seu soberano e disse:

— Se me aceitar em seu time.

Dei uma risada com as bochechas coradas. Era fora de lugar, mas empolgante vê-lo se comportar como Tuxedo Kamen. Era realmente ele ali.

— Guarde as reverências pra nossa princesa! — Segurei seus ombros e puxei-o para cima.

Com uma piscada, Mamoru assentiu.

— Claro.

Agora que estava com a coluna novamente reta, seus olhos se fixaram direto nos meus. Encontrávamo-nos perto demais para eu domar meus sentimentos e meu peito se comprimiu. Em vez de inspirar e expirar, eu só estava pondo ar para dentro. Os lábios dele... Estavam se aproximando, ou era só impressão?

Expirar! Eu precisava expirar!

Mas tossi sufocada antes que conseguisse pôr ordem nos meus pulmões.

— Tá tudo bem? — Mamoru indagou com preocupação.

Ele não ia me ouvir dizendo que esqueci como respira, não mesmo. Então só assenti com força.

— Tudo certo!

— É melhor te deixar aproveitar, né? O resto do dia. — Ele mostrou a porta. — Falta pouco. A gente se fala mais em Tóquio, teremos tempo.

Confirmei com a cabeça, mesmo com a ansiedade me corroendo o estômago. Assunto nitidamente encerrado, saí do quarto, deixando-o para cuidar das xícaras com chá ainda pela metade. Considerei até voltar e dizer que era um desperdício não tomar, mas já devia tá bem ruim de frio, nem eu ia querer tomar nem ele acreditaria que esse era meu motivo de ter voltado.

Mas desculpa para quê? Eu o seguira até ali, eu _ficara_ para trás... para quê? Não eram só as imagens daquelas pessoas que talvez tivéssemos sido em outra vida, morrendo com todos aqueles sentimentos não resolvidos. Eu mesma, como Tsukino Usagi, sentia a insatisfação de fechar a porta com Mamoru lá dentro. Longe de mim.

Não me contentei com abrir a porta de novo; eu a escancarei, puxando-a com toda a minha força e chocando-a contra a parte do lado de fora. Então, corri de volta para dentro do quarto e o beijei.

Meus lábios secos se chocaram contra os dele tão quentinhos, e a primeira coisa em que pensei foi no quanto eram macios. Homens têm a imagem de ásperos e rudes, mas a boca de Mamoru era tão suave... Nem notei que para beijá-lo eu havia segurado sua cabeça e a puxado para mim, mas agora sem saber mais o que fazer naquela posição, tomei consciência das minhas mãos, uma bem sobre sua orelha, a outra emaranhada em seus cabelos. Aliviei a pressão delas e rompi o beijo.

Mamoru me escarava aturdido; seus olhos pareciam ter quase o dobro do tamanho.

— Tempo... — balbuciei sem ar. — Não temos tempo... não mesmo. Não temos... tempo... — Eram tantos pensamentos passando pela minha cabeça que eu ainda o estava olhando perdida, como se estivesse acordando agora.

Ele assentiu com pausa no movimento.

— Não tenho como aproveitar aqui sem você! — acrescentei assim que consegui formar a frase, antes que algum filtro antiloucuras a descartasse. Sempre funcionei melhor no improviso.

Ainda assim, as consequências do que fizera começavam a processar no meu cérebro. Havia beijado um cara com apenas uma pequena ideia de que poderia ser correspondido. Ele era bem mais alto e forte que eu, mas era um beijo roubado. E se eu tivesse lido tudo errado e não tinha nada entre a gente?

Voltei a olhar Mamoru, quem ainda precisava reagir mais do que piscar. E mesmo isso, talvez ele só tivesse piscado uma vez desde que eu o beijara.

— E então...? — perguntei tímida, até um pouco rouca.

— Você tem razão. — A voz dele também parecia falhar, até ofegante. Mas eu acabara de lhe dar um susto... fazia sentido estar assim.

Mexi a cabeça, inclinando-a para a frente, cobrando que elaborasse melhor. O ar voltava a só entrar e não querer sair o suficiente do meu corpo. Tava difícil conter a excitação crescente, afinal ele ainda não tinha me empurrado longe.

Mas Mamoru deu um passo para trás, abrindo e fechando a boca sem dizer qualquer coisa. Ele bufou com frustração e olhou para baixo.

— Digo, eu não sei... o que... — Seus ombros caíram. — Não sei o que dizer. Eu... — Ele passou a mão para bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos. Sem se preocupar ou se lembrar de arrumá-los desta vez.

Uma parte de mim quis rir, por reconhecer aquele seu gesto característico, mas me lembrei de minha própria situação.

— Está tudo tão rápido que achei que seria melhor falar sobre isto mais tarde, quando nós dois tivéssemos descansado, nos acostumado a essa coisa toda.

— Mas... — comecei a dizer, quando Mamoru assentiu com tanta força que parei.

E ele sorriu.

— Mas não temos tempo. Você tem razão.

Franzi a testa.

Ele estendeu sua mão até meu rosto e desfez o passo que havia tomado para longe de mim. Então, fechou os olhos e juntou nossos lábios. Meu estômago parecia estar coçando por dentro enquanto nos beijávamos.

— Também achei boa a ideia de pular palavras — ele disse sem se separar de mim. Preferi não arriscar encerrar o beijo também e só concordei com a cabeça. Depois, enlacei-o pelo pescoço com meu braço, por garantia de que ainda não estávamos nem perto de terminar.

Deixássemos para entender os detalhes noutra hora.

Eu estava ansiosa todo aquele tempo e durante aquela conversa, mesmo que tenha sido só um final de semana! Nada mais que três dias. Na ponta do papel, não foram nem quarenta e oito horas para sairmos de pessoas que se detestavam e enfim nos entendermos.

Mesmo assim, aquele beijo, aquele momento pareciam ter levado milênios para acontecer.

FIM!

Anita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro, desculpas por mais de um mês sem atualizar a história. Foram semanas complicadíssimas e ainda por cima estava me matando pra terminar a fic do Amigo Oculto. Boas notícias: a fic está pronta, só falta revisão... O que provavelmente só vai acontecer na véspera de ser entregue haha.
> 
> Ando enferrujada com notas...
> 
> Comecei esta fic como uma terapia. Nada do que estava escrevendo saía direito, isso quando eu conseguia ter ideia do que escrevia. Lembro que estava perto do nano ou no meio dele? E aí de início tentei seguir ao menos metade do ritmo do nano, como se a meta fosse escrever ao máximo no Nano. Resultado: bem, ao menos a fic terminou. Um ano e uns meses depois, rs.
> 
> Quero agradecer à Nemui por sempre me apoiar toda vez que digo que vou escrever, mesmo que suas ideias não costumem me ajudar muito. Outro agradecimento especial à Pandora Imperatrix e à Spooky, que há poucos confortos tão grandes fazendo fic que saber que você terá gente interessada em ler o produto. Muitos agradecimentos a James Birdsong, a primeira pessoa a deixar comentário, e também à Timbi e à Mari Tsuki pelo apoio na jornada. Queria poder agradecer aos anônimos, mas ficaria mais difícil, por isso registro a intenção. Claro, agradeço muito a você que está lendo até aqui, qualquer leitor sempre foi especial, mas nestas épocas de vacas magras pra mim, número a mais já são fonte de alegria.
> 
> Por favor, não deixem de comentar. Please? Onegaiiiiiiiiii (estender o i por 30 segundos)? (A única que pessoa que pegaria essa referência nem deve ler... hahahaha)
> 
> Haverá uma próxima fic de Sailor Moon, e espero que todos estejam vivos para lê-la.
> 
> Até lá!

**Author's Note:**

> Não vou mentir que andei desanimada de postar fic, mas também de escrever fics. Só que eu não queria parar, não queria perder este momento meio mágico que é entrar numa história. Daí veio a vontade de simplesmente escrever, deixar a vida me levar e ver se dava em alguma coisa. Felizmente, deu, como vocês já puderam ver! Fazia tempos que eu não escrevia e vocês devem notar como a coisa ficou toda enferrujada. Ao mesmo tempo, foi divertido pra caramba voltar a viver na cabeça da Usagi.
> 
> O título foi inspirado em uma música chamada KOKORO & KARADA, do Morning Musume’20.
> 
> O local da fic é fictício, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar num mix lá dos “alpes” em Nagano com a cidade de onsen lá em Hyogo. Não que isso seja importante pra história, na verdade, rs. Fiquem à vontade pra imaginar Campos do Jordão, Joinville...
> 
> Os Edgers são um grupo fictício também. A bem da verdade, sempre que os imaginava eu via um desses grupos de anime de música, sabem? Mas não pensei em nada específico para me inspirar neles. Novamente, também não importa pra história.
> 
> O que importa é shippar Usagi e Mamoru e partir pro próximo capítulo!
> 
> Antes disso, muito agradecida se vocês deixarem um comentariozinho que seja. Por favor? Vai, só unzinho?
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
